Happy Thanksgiving, Mr Larabee
by Poohbear-29
Summary: When Evie Travis visits Mary for Thanksgiving she's not pleased that her daughter in law has invited gunslinger Chris Larabee to join them for dinner.
1. Chapter 1

Title----------Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Larabee

Author-------Winnie

Rating-------M---language and violence

Disclaimer----Not mine…never were, but I love writing about the Seven.

Comments----This story came about thanks to Marti who's always there with ideas and a willingness to give them to me. I have a long list of story plots she's given me and hope to do justice to each and every one…poor Chris. Thanks to Antoinette and Marti for the wonderful beta job. Antoinette, thanks again for not digging too big a hole to hide in.

Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Larabee!!!!! 

Chris pulled his duster tight around his body as he rode the final leg of his journey into Four Corners. He'd spent the last few days at his 'little piece of heaven' and enjoyed the solace to a certain degree. Now it was time to get back to the town he helped protect and the people who'd become part of his family. He knew they were getting ready for Thanksgiving and he'd already accepted an invitation to join Mary Travis and her in laws for dinner the next day. He pulled Pony to a stop outside the livery and handed the reins to Yosemite.

"Take good care of him."

"Sure thing, Mr. Larabee," Yosemite agreed and led the animal inside.

Chris walked past Potter's store and nodded a greeting to Gloria Potter and the woman who stood at the counter.

"Gettin' a mite cooler."

"A mite? Shit, Vin, if this is what you call a mite, I'd hate to see what you call freezing," Larabee said when the Texan joined him from out of nowhere.

"Cold is jumpin' inta a near froze lake with nothin' on but a smile," Tanner said.

"Now that's a scary picture. Where is everyone?"

"Nate's up at his clinic making sure the stuff he ordered came in on the stage. Josiah's at the church. Ezra's in bed. Buck and JD are at the jail."

"Any trouble while I was gone?"

"Not really. Had a couple of fellas start ta fight at the saloon, but it didn't 'mount ta much. Everythin' okay at yer place?"

"Yeah! A raccoon was trying to lay claim to it, but I moved him out pretty damn quick."

"Relative of yours?"

"Very funny."

"Ya still goin' ta Mrs. Travis' fer dinner tamorrow?" Tanner asked, as he shoved open the door to the saloon.

"Didn't make any other plans. What about you?"

"Me and JD are headin' out ta Miss Nettie's place after I finish my patrol tanight. Figure I'd keep an eye out for a turkey fer her."

"Why don't you and JD head on out early? I'll take your patrol tonight. It's so damn cold out I doubt if there'll be anyone dumb enough to be around."

"Except you!"

"You're just a belly full of laughs today. Better watch it or I'll take back my offer," Larabee said with a grin.

"Damn, ya sure about takin' my patrol?"

"Sure. Get JD and go find Nettie a nice big turkey."

"Thanks, Chris!" the Texan said and hurried off.

Chris walked up to the counter and smiled at Inez Recillos as she slid a glass of whiskey toward him. "Thanks, Inez."

"You're welcome, Senor. It is very cold."

"Yes, it is," Larabee agreed, downing the drink and handing it back for a refill. He heard the doors open behind him and glanced in the mirror hanging behind the bar.

"Afternoon, Chris," Jackson said.

"Nathan," Larabee greeted. "Thought you were going out to Rain's village?"

"I am, I just needed to check a few things before I left. Did you know Mrs. Travis came in on the stage with the Judge and Billy?"

"Mary mentioned she might be coming," Larabee said. "Have you met her?"

"Yeah, she seems a bit stuffy, but it could be just the long trip," Jackson explained.

"How's Billy?"

"He's excited about being back in town. All he's been asking about is you," the healer said with a grin.

"Guess I'd best go find him," Larabee said. Billy Travis had managed to find a place in his heart and Chris was anxious to see the young boy whose life he'd saved a few short months ago. The boy had witnessed his father's murder and had refused to talk about it until that same man tried to kill both Chris and Billy at the old Travis homestead.

"Might be a good idea, you have a good time with him, Chris," Jackson ordered and watched the gunslinger leave the saloon.

"I believe Senor Larabee would have been a wonderful father," Inez said.

"From what Buck told us there was none better. You have a wonderful Thanksgiving, Inez," Jackson told her.

"I will, Senor, don't eat too much turkey," the woman said and was once again left alone in the saloon. She would be spending the holiday with the Potter family and knew Buck Wilmington, Ezra Standish, and Josiah Sanchez would also be there. She smiled at the warmth Wilmington's name generated and loved the light-hearted teasing friendship she had with him. Humming an old tune her mother had taught her, Inez went back to cleaning the glasses.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris spotted the little boy playing with one of Gloria Potter's sons in front of Mary's home and hurried along the street toward him. His eyes lit up as the child spotted him and raced along the edge of the street calling his name.

"Chris!"

"Hey, Billy," Larabee said and plucked the child from midair.

"I missed ya, Chris!"

"Missed you too, Billy. Hey, have you grown some more?"

"Sure did. Ma says I'm growin' like a weed!"

"I think your Ma's right. Pretty soon you'll be as tall as the tree in front of your place."

"Nah, that's even taller'n you are."

"How was school?"

"School's boring, but grandma says I gots…"

"I need…"

"I need to go. She says I need to learn to read and cipher and write. Why do I need all that stuff for?"

"Your grandma's right, Billy, you'll need all those things if you want to help your mother with the newspaper."

"What if I want to be fast with a gun like you?"

"Don't say that, Billy. Being fast with a gun is a reputation I'd rather not have."

"Why?"

"When you're a fast gun other fast guns want to see if they can beat you and sometimes you lose."

"You never lose, Chris."

"Some day I will, Billy," Larabee stated and looked into the boy's serious face. "Your mom needs you to help her with the paper and I know you'll make a good…no the best newspaperman this town's ever seen."

"But it's boring!"

"Are you sure about that, Son?"

"Ma writes about cooking and Vin gives her poems and…"

"She interviews important people like the governor and makes sure people have a right to speak out. She's good at it too. Your ma helps a lot of people with her newspaper."

"Ma's job is 'portant?"

"It sure is," Larabee said and placed the boy on the ground as they walked toward the Travis home.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"Mary, I know you are beholding to Mr. Larabee for saving my grandson's life, but do you think it's wise to encourage their friendship?" Evie Travis had watched the gunslinger pick up her grandson and a chill had raced down her spine. She turned away from the scene and made her way back to the table where she'd been busy making pies for the Thanksgiving dinner the next day.

"Chris is a good man…"

"It's Chris now? I don't think that's a wise course either."

"Mrs. Travis, Chris Larabee is a good friend and he's doing a wonderful job of keeping this town safe."

"Only because Orrin is paying him and the others to make sure it stays that way. Honestly, Mary, I don't understand why you're staying here! This town killed my Steven and I would have thought you'd want to leave it all behind you," Evie Travis said as she rolled out the dough for the apple pies she was fixing for dinner that night.

"This is my home, Mrs. Travis, and someday it will be Billy's home. There are good people here and I will not turn my back on them."

"They had no qualms about turning their back on you when Steven died. Did anyone even try to find his murderer? What about Mr. Potter? If it wasn't for Orrin his killer would still be running around free."

"Orin did have help from the men he hired and he'd be the first one to tell you that Chris Larabee is a good man."

"My husband does turn a blind eye to some things, but I do wish he'd thought better than hiring a gunslinger," Evie said.

"Perhaps he knew this town needed a champion or two," Mary said, shaking her head at the prejudice the older woman was showing.

"Perhaps, but did you have to invite him to Thanksgiving dinner? He has a lot of enemies…"

"Yes, he does, but he also has a lot of friends. I consider myself one of them," Mary stated. "I need to go pick up a few things at the general store. Is there anything you need?"

"We need some more flour and sugar," Evie Travis said and knew the conversation was over. She walked to the window and looked out at the street as her daughter in law smiled a greeting at the man dressed totally in black.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"Hello, Chris."

"Hello, Mary, I hear you have company? Are you sure they don't mind me coming to dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course its okay, Chris, Judge Travis was glad to hear I invited you. I just hope you realize he'll probably want to talk about the town and what else can be done to keep it safe," Mary said.

"Hey, Chris, can we go fishing?"

"Sorry, Billy, promised Vin I'd do his patrol today so he could go out to Mrs. Wells' place," Larabee said.

"But…"

"Now, Billy, Chris has things he needs to do," Mary explained.

"Can we go before I have to go back with Grandpa?"

"If your mom says its okay," Larabee said and they both looked at the blond woman expectantly.

"As long as you do your chores and behave yourself, I don't see why not."

"Yeah! When can we go?" Billy asked.

"How about we go first thing Monday morning," Larabee suggested.

"Can I, Ma?"

"Sure," Mary agreed.

"I'm gonna go tell Jimmy I'm goin' fishin' with Chris!" Billy said and ran off excitedly.

"Thank you, Chris."

"For what?" Larabee asked.

"For doing things like this with him, it's been hard on him growing up without his father."

"You're doing a wonderful job with him, Mary," Larabee said and walked beside her. They headed toward Potter's store and spoke to several townspeople along the way.

"Chris, it's good to see you."

"Hello, Judge, glad you accepted Mary's invitation."

"Thank you. Have you met Evie yet?"

"Not yet, just got into town and wanted to see Billy."

"Have you seen him? He talked about you the whole trip…well you and his mother," Travis explained.

"I just saw him," Larabee answered.

The older man smiled knowingly at the gunslinger. "Let me guess, he wanted to know when you were taking him fishing?"

"Sure did. I told him I'd take him Monday morning," the blond told him.

"I need to get a few things from Gloria. I'll talk to you later, Chris," Mary said.

"All right, Mary," Larabee agreed.

"Chris, why don't you come over to the house and meet Evie?" Travis suggested

"You sure I won't be intruding?"

"Knowing Evie she's been waiting for a chance to meet the man who's caught her grandson's heart. Billy talks a lot about you, Chris, and she wants to know why. Evie's probably going to treat you like a witness at a trial at first, but her bark is worse than her bite."

"Been in that position before," Larabee answered and the two men strode quickly toward the Travis home. Once there the older man pushed the door open and motioned Larabee inside.

Chris removed his hat and stepped into the house. He was familiar with the interior and followed the judge into the kitchen. The woman standing beside the stove scowled at him, but was quick to smile once she saw her husband beside him.

"Evie, this is Chris Larabee. The man I was telling you about."

"Hello, Mr. Larabee, I've heard a lot about you from Orrin and Billy."

"Hello, Mrs. Travis," Larabee said, accepting her offered hand. "Billy's told me about you."

"Please, don't believe everything he tells you. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No, thank you, Ma'am, I have to be going," Larabee said, sensing that the woman did not want him around.

"Are you sure you can't stay, Chris? Evie makes the best coffee and I believe she's been baking," the judge explained.

"I'm sure. I told Vin I'd be taking his patrol so he could go out to the Wells place. Mrs. Wells invited him and JD to join her and Casey for Thanksgiving Dinner."

"All right, guess we'll see you tomorrow evening then," Travis said.

"Wouldn't miss it, Judge, Ma'am," Larabee said.

"Good day, Mr. Larabee," Evie Travis said and turned to her husband when the gunslinger hurried out of the house. "How can you be so cavalier about having a gunslinger in our home?"

"Chris Larabee is a good man, Evie, his reputation as a gunslinger is in the past."

"Is it? What about that man Spikes?"

"He came here looking for Chris, Evie, but not because of something Chris did in the last few years. Spikes was looking for revenge because of something that happened when they were seventeen."

"That may be, but he still came after Larabee and what if someone else comes along while Billy is with him? Are you willing to take a chance that Billy could get hurt?"

"Evie, do you think my job is an easy one? Do you want me to quit seeing Billy because of the enemies I make when I sentence those men to prison?"

"That's different!"

"Is it? I probably have just as many if not more enemies than Chris Larabee, but I am not willing to give up my grandson or my job."

"I am not asking you to, Orrin, but this is different."

"No, it's not. I've had several people come after me because of who I am…so has Chris and many others who choose to fight for what's right."

"I don't wish to argue about this, Orrin, but I do wish you would ask Mr. Larabee to stay away from our grandson."

"Billy is in no danger from Chris Larabee, Evie, in fact, I feel safer knowing he's around. Now you and I are guests in this house and Mary invited Chris to join us for dinner. Don't go making a scene while he's here!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, but I do hope you're not condoning a romance between him and our daughter in law. He could never take Steven's place!"

"No, he couldn't, but he could be a father figure for Billy and there are times when a boy needs a man's influence. Need I remind you of the times Steven needed a stern hand?"

"No, I know our son had some problems, but he grew into a good man and I miss him so," Evie said and fought back the tears.

"I miss him too, Evie," the judge said and hugged his wife close. He felt her soft sobs and held her until she used her apron to wipe her eyes.

"I won't do anything while he's here, Orrin, but I wish you would see things my way."

"Thank you, Evie, I want Billy to enjoy his visit with his mother. You know how much he misses her."

"Yes, I do, and I've tried to convince her to come back east to live, but she insists on seeing Steven's dream completed."

"He did love it here," Orrin agreed and reached for the cup of strong coffee his wife offered. He knew Evie Travis was set in her ways and understood her concerns about Chris Larabee, but he also knew the gunslinger would never do anything to place Billy in danger. If his wife could just get past the fact that Larabee was a fast draw, then she would be able to see the finer qualities the man had to offer. For now he was just glad he'd been able to get her to give the man a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Larabee 2

"Hey, Chris, Vin says you're taking his patrol tonight," Wilmington said and sat in the seat next to his long time friend.

"That's right. Did JD go with him?"

"They haven't left yet. Mrs. Wells came in to get a few things at Potter's. I wonder if she's making a pumpkin pie this year."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I just might do that," Wilmington said with a grin. "No point in fattening Vin up when I can help him eat it!"

"Thought you, Ezra, and Josiah were spending Thanksgiving with the Potter family?"

"We are, but a man can never have too much pie, especially when it's a little slice of heaven. Are you still planning on dinner with the Travis family?"

"Sure am," Larabee said, finishing his drink and standing once more. "I need to get a few things before I head out. You and Ezra can watch over the town tonight while I take Vin's patrol."

"Sure thing, don't expect much in the way of trouble. This place has been downright silent the last few nights."

"Don't argue with it, Buck," Larabee said and stood up to leave. The day had gone well and Chris hoped things would continue that way, at least until after the holiday. He walked out of the saloon, smiling inwardly as he thought about the holiday ahead. Thanksgiving had always been a time when families gave thanks for the bountiful gifts they'd received and this year he had many things to be thankful for. His life had changed drastically when he'd lost his wife and son, but now he had things to look forward to again and he silently thanked God for the blessings bestowed on him. He had a family again, six men he cared about and a town full of people who respected him and looked to him and his fellow peacekeepers to keep them safe. He hurried along the street, pulling his duster close once more as a chill wind swept along the street. He reached Potter's store and reached out to open the door, but was stopped when he heard two voices speaking and his name mentioned.

"Chris Larabee's reputation could get him killed some day," Gloria Potter said.

"He has made enemies through the years," Nettie Wells said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," a third voice said. "He's around my grandson and I'm afraid Billy could be hurt! Like when that Spikes man called him out! You have to admit you'd rather not have him at your dinner table!"

"I wouldn't…"

Chris swallowed the lump that formed in his throat when he heard the words from the woman he'd helped protect when Guy Royal had tried to take her ranch. He turned away from the general store and strode swiftly toward the livery. His heart seemed to thump against his ribs and he knew he shouldn't let their words bother him, but truth was they did. He'd given everything to this town. He helped protect them and made sure people like Royal and James were kept from taking the town and tearing it apart.

"Ya want me ta saddle Pony, Mr. Larabee?"

"Yeah, figure I'd get an early start. Tell Standish I'm taking his patrol!" Larabee told the liveryman as Standish walked up behind him.

"Mr. Larabee, I am in your debt," the gambler said.

"I'll remind you of that," Larabee said. "Just make sure you and Buck keep an eye on things tonight."

"I shall endeavor to keep the town safe until your return," Standish assured him and turned away.

"You do that," Larabee ordered and watched the con man leave. He knew Ezra would find someone to indulge him in a game of poker and would probably come away with a few dollars more than he started with. He heard Yosemite behind him and reached for the reins. "Thanks."

"Sure thing, I'll make sure there are plenty of oats and hay for him when ya get back," the liveryman said and watched the gunslinger ride out of town.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

"I wouldn't say that, Mrs. Travis," Nettie Wells said. She hadn't known anyone was listening and didn't see the effect her first two words had on the man she'd come to respect.

"Then why isn't he going to your house for Thanksgiving?"

"Because Mary invited him first,' Nettie explained.

"We all knew Mary was planning on inviting Mr. Larabee to dinner, otherwise there would have been several invitations for him to choose from," Gloria Potter stated.

"My daughter in law has a strange way of showing gratitude. She should not be encouraging Billy to be around a gunslinger."

"Chris Larabee is more than just a gunslinger, Mrs. Travis. He's a good man who made some bad choices in his life, but given the way his family was murdered it is quite understandable!"

"That may be, Mrs. Potter, but I would rather he stay away from my grandson."

"Mrs. Travis, your grandson could do a whole lot worse than looking at Mr. Larabee as his hero," Nettie Wells said.

"I disagree…"

"That is your right," Nettie said, inwardly angry that the woman had labelled Chris Larabee and was unwilling to give him a chance. She turned her attention to Gloria Potter and lifted the package from the counter. "Gloria, please put this on my account."

"I will, Nettie, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Thank you, and the same to you."

"Please tell Casey I appreciated her help with the children today," Gloria added.

"I will. Nice to see you again, Mrs. Travis," Nettie said and hurried out of the store.

"Well, I never," a disgruntled Evie Travis said.

"No, and unless you give people a chance you probably never will," Gloria said and finished wrapping the woman's purchases. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, that will be all," Evie Travis said and grabbed her parcel from the counter before hurrying out the door.

'I don't envy Mr. Larabee having to eat with that woman,' Gloria thought and went back to work.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

"Vin, are you ready?" Nettie Wells asked when the three young people met her at the buggy.

"Sure thing, Miss Nettie," Tanner replied, grabbing Peso's reins. He waited for JD to help Casey into the buggy and handed over the reins to Dunne's horse before heading out of town. The days were cool, but the nights were even colder and Vin wanted to hunt for a turkey before it got too dark to see anything. He knew JD would join him on the hunt and they would not return to the Wells' home until they had a plump bird to go with the Thanksgiving feast.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

"Are you sure about this, Clem?"

"Damn right I'm sure. I saw the judge in town earlier and he's brought his wife and that brat kid with him too! All we have to do is catch him alone or catch the kid and the judge will come after him!"

"The judge'll send one or all of them lawmen after us."

"Look, Willy, I told you that most of them lawmen will be having dinner with the townspeople. Give them a sense of calm and then we take them by surprise. The judge is going to pay for hanging Jacob," Clem McCollum vowed.

"He's gonna be sorry he ever heard of us," Willy agreed.

"Someone's coming, best be real quiet," the older McCollum whispered as a rider came into view.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Chris kept Pony at a leisurely pace and rode silently out of town as the words echoed and re-echoed through his mind. He knew Mary had probably felt obliged to invite him to dinner because she felt she owed him for saving Billy's life, but he had hoped there was more to it than that. Now, it felt as if he'd been fooled into thinking the people of Four Corners actually respected him enough to want him around. Somehow Nettie Wells' words had cut straight through his heart and he felt like an outsider again. How many times had he tried to settle down, only to have the rug pulled out from under him when he least expected it and by people he thought gave a damn about what he was doing.

Chris knew his reputation as a fast draw made people nervous, yet he thought they understood that he also upheld the unspoken gunslinger code by never shooting anyone in the back. There was also the fact that although some might not believe him he'd never shot a man who hadn't drawn first. The only times he'd drawn his gun lately was during an attempted robbery or a shootout with those who thought they were above the law. Knowing he'd drawn down on men before made Chris chuckle self consciously at that thought. Hadn't he thought himself above the law when he took a man's life just to prove how fast he was?

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

"That's one of the judge's men," Willy observed as Larabee rode past him.

"Yes, it is. That's Larabee," Clem agreed and pulled out his gun. He drew a bead on the rider and smiled inwardly at the thought of bringing the gunslinger down.

"You just gonna shoot him in the back?"

"I'm not crazy enough to go after him in a fast draw contest, Willy," Clem told him and eased back on the trigger.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

"Easy, boy, what's wrong?" Larabee asked and scanned the area for movement as Pony whinnied once more. The wind howled through the branches and Chris reached for his weapon at the same instant a shot sounded and a searing pain registered in his mind. He dismounted and drew his gun in one swift movement and scanned the area, but his vision blurred. He grabbed for the saddle, and clung tightly as Pony shied away from the smell of blood.

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

"You got him, Clem," Willy said excitedly.

"Maybe, but he's not down. He's using his horse as a shield," Clem told him and began to edge his way along the trail, but didn't get very far before Larabee mounted up and took off around the bend in the trail.

"Damn it, Clem. Now what do we do?"

"We stick to the plan. Larabee didn't see us and he'll probably think it was someone who wanted him dead. Come on, let's take a look around and see if we can't get to the kid!"

M7M7M7M7M7M7M7

Chris knew he wouldn't get far as he swiped at the blood running into his left eye. The bullet had grazed his scalp and left a burning trail of fire in its wake. He had no idea who had shot at him, but was angrier at the fact that he had let his guard down for a few agonizing seconds. The world around him suddenly wavered and he clutched at the saddle horn in an effort to stay on Pony's back, but his hands slipped from the edge and his body toppled like a felled tree. He hit the ground hard and a huff of air escaped his lungs just before Pony took off along the trail, dragging his semi-conscious owner along with him.

Chris tried to pull his foot from the stirrup, but the fast pace made it impossible for him to get any leverage. He tried to cover his head in an attempt to escape more damage, but lost consciousness when his head came in contact with the hard ground just before Pony finally drew to a halt. The wind howled through the trees while white puffs of smoke escaped the unconscious gunslinger's throat. A light drizzle began to fall, dampening the dark clothing and a deep chill began to reside in the man's body.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Larabee---3

Chris tried to pull his foot from the stirrup, but the fast pace made it impossible for him to get any leverage. He tried to cover his head in an attempt to escape more damage, but lost consciousness when his head came in contact with the hard ground just before Pony finally drew to a halt. The wind howled through the trees while white puffs of smoke escaped the unconscious gunslinger's throat. A light drizzle began to fall, dampening the dark clothing and a deep chill began to reside in the man's body.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Vin held up the plump turkey, smiling triumphantly at the younger man as JD shook his head. "Told ya I hit the damn thing!"

"Ain't possible. It just ain't possible. I seen it with my own eyes, but it still ain't possible. How the hell did you even see it?"

"My grandfather always said I got the eyes of an eagle," Tanner answered with a slight grin.

"Good thing 'cause it's getting dark and I guess I owe you a drink when we get back to town," Dunne said as the light rain increased in tempo.

"Yep," the Texan agreed and easily mounted Peso. He hung the bird from his saddle and turned toward the Wells' homestead. He knew it was getting colder and by the time full darkness fell the rain would probably turn to snow.

"Damn it's getting cold!"

"What do ya mean getting'? It's freezing," Tanner said, shivering as he pulled his buckskin jacket closer around his body.

"Hope Casey made some of her hot chocolate."

"Sure could use somethin' ta keep warm," the Texan agreed.

"Casey's warm," Dunne said and heard the soft chuckle from his friend. "Hey, that's not what I meant!"

"Sure it is, JD. Casey's a right pretty girl and ya'd be foolish not ta notice. Best make sure ya keep an eye on them new fellas or ya might jest find ya got competition!"

"Casey don't even like them," Dunne said.

"Maybe she's jest playin' hard ta get with 'em," Tanner teased.

"Casey's my girl, Vin. Ain't no one gonna come between us if I got anything to say about it!"

"Glad to hear it, Kid. Come on! Let's get to Miss Nettie's before we freeze." Vin smiled as the two men raced toward the Well's home, anxious to get out of the brewing storm.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Clem and Willy McCollum rode into the town of Four Corners and pulled their horses to a stop in front of the saloon. They had no fear of being seen by anyone except Orrin Travis, and even he hadn't seen them up close. Since the hanging they'd both put on weight and let their hair grow longer. Both men also sported long scruffy beards that made them look like trappers rather than outlaws with a price on their heads.

"Are you sure about this, Clem?"

"I need a drink, Willy, and the damn judge is probably drinking his scotch and smoking an expensive cigar while we're out here freezing our asses off. Come on, no one in this town knows us."

"What if they have a wanted poster on us?"

"The wanted posters were put out a long time ago, Willy. We don't look nothing like them now. Look, if you're so afraid of being caught, why don't you ride on out of town and I'll catch up with you later…after the rain stops."

"Nah, I need a drink too. What if Larabee's in there?"

"What if he is? He never saw us!" Clem said and pushed open the batwing doors. Three men sat at a table toward the back and he instantly pegged them as part of Larabee's bunch. He'd heard tell of stories about the gunslinger, the ex-preacher, the bounty hunter, the gambler, the healer, the ladies' man, and the greenhorn kid and knew the seven men were the appointed law in Four Corners. He'd studied up on them in a novel by Jock Steele when he found out that Judge Travis had family living in the town. Without a word he strode to the bar and ordered two shots of whiskey. He eyed the pretty woman serving the drinks, but did not want to draw notice from the men in the saloon, so refrained from making any untoward advances.

Willy handed the woman several coins and took his drink from his brother. He swallowed the contents and then turned to survey the trio, but was stopped by a look from his brother.

"Don't," Clem warned and knew his brother understood his meaning when he quickly turned back to the bar.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris slowly forced his eyes open and blinked rapidly as the wind bombarded his face with icy pellets. The darkness was absolute and he had to blink several times until his eyes grew accustomed to the gloom. He lay still for several minutes, giving his mind a chance to come to terms with the pain and numbness sweeping through his body. His head ached and he reached up to touch the gash on his forehead as his memory returned. Sitting up too quickly sent his stomach into a knot of nausea and he gasped for air as he held his right arm against his side. He heard a sound to his left and squinted his eyes until he made out the shadowy form of a horse.

"Pony," he whispered and set off a small explosion in his skull as he tried to stand up. Thinking better of making a second effort, Chris decided to crawl across the wet ground and use Pony to help him up. Fighting back the incessant waves of nausea and pain, the injured gunman made it to the weary animal and reached for the stirrup, silently cursing when the horse shied away from his touch.

"Easy, Boy, I know I'm a scary sight right now, but it's me. Just need to g…get on my f…feet." Larabee groaned when the animal seemed to pull away even more. He kept his hand on the stirrup and waited until Pony seemed to relax to his touch. Taking a shallow breath he pulled himself up until he could lean against the horse and catch his breath. Dizziness assaulted him and he turned his head before closing his eyes and swallowing painfully. Finally able to open his eyes without the world spinning around him, Chris put his foot in the stirrup and tried to swing his leg up and over, but failed miserably as weakness and cold took control and threatened to send him back into the waiting darkness.

"Sonofabitch!" he cursed as he tried for the third time and finally managed the maneuver that was normally as simple for him as taking a breath. He reached for the reins and nearly toppled from the horse once more, but managed to grab the saddle horn before it was too late. Sitting in the saddle he let the cold rain and wind bring him around once more before turning the horse toward town.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Nathan smiled when he saw the exotic beauty waiting for him on the edge of the Seminole Village. Every time he saw her, his heart beat a little faster and an inner warmth spread throughout him. He quickly dismounted and lifted her into his arms, enjoying the feel of her against his body.

"Oh, Nathan, you are freezing."

"Yes, I am, Rain, but just seeing you warms me from the inside."

"You have such a wonderful way with your words," Rain said and kissed him before leading him into her village. This was a time for giving thanks and Rain counted her blessings each time she saw the healer. The man had proven to her people that he would help them and often came to the village to help when they needed him. The loss of her father had been hard on her, but Rain had family amongst the villagers and she stayed with them and helped rebuild what Anderson had tried to destroy.

Nathan smiled as a young man took the reins of his horse and shook his head at the hospitality he received whenever he arrived. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," the young man said when Nathan had removed his saddlebags.

"He's doing well since you fixed his leg, Nathan."

"I'm glad I was able to help," Jackson said when they reached the largest of the huts and stepped inside. The villagers were glad to see him and offered him a place by the fire, which he greatly accepted. He sat down and smiled when Rain joined him. Looking around he recognized most of the people and would spend the next two days making sure they were all healthy. A cup of hot liquid was pressed into his hands and he thanked the young woman who served him.

"This is good," Jackson said.

"You should change out of those wet things," Rain said.

"I will. As soon as I finish this," Jackson assured her. He smiled once more as her hand found its way into his own and again wondered at the way things in his life had changed since the day Chris Larabee and Vin Tanner banded together to save him from hanging. Since that time he'd found a family and a place for himself in Four Corners and for that he would gladly give thanks.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"Miss Nettie, that was the best stew I've had since my ma used ta make it fer me," Tanner said.

"Your Ma must have been a good cook, Vin," Dunne said.

"She was, JD, never anyone better, but Miss Nettie sure does come close," the Texan said.

"Thank you, Vin, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good thing 'cause that's what it was meant as," Tanner said.

"JD, would you like some more coffee?"

"No thank you, Casey, think I've had my fill for now," Dunne answered.

"I'll take care of the dishes, Aunt Nettie," Casey offered.

"Thank you, Child," Nettie said and stood up.

"I'll help you, Casey," Dunne offered and reached for the plates.

"That's one fine turkey you caught, Vin. Any bigger and it might not have fit in my oven," Nettie said and followed the young man out onto the porch.

"Looks like we might be in for a cold winter," the Texan told her.

"It is a mite nasty out right now," Nettie told him, glad she'd grabbed her shawl before stepping outside. "Is something wrong, Vin?"

"Nah, jest thinkin's all."

"About your ma?"

"Yeah, she loved storms. Said they's God's way of cleanin' the land so's he can start again."

"Your ma sounds like a smart woman."

"She was. She loved Thanksgivin'…loved the idea of givin' thanks fer what we had. It wasn't much, but what we had was more'n most people with money'll ever get. Ma made things with her hands steada buyin' 'em."

"I bet they meant more to you than anything she could have bought at a store."

"Sure did. I still got a scarf she made with scraps of cloth she was given. My grandfather told me it would always be a part of me and if'n I needed ta feel ma around me I jest needed ta take it out and touch it."

"Was he right?"

"Sure was and it's kept me warm many times."

"I'm glad, Vin."

"Sure wish Chris was comin' out here tamarrow."

"I would have invited him, but he's having dinner with the Travis family," Nettie said.

"Yeah, I know, but there's somethin' 'bout the Judge's wife that's like chewing on leather," the Texan said.

"She doesn't seem to like Chris much."

"How da ya know that?" Tanner asked.

"I talked to her at Gloria's before we left. She wasn't happy about having a 'gunslinger' as a dinner guest, or as a part of her grandson's life."

"Mary and Billy are good fer Chris and he wouldn't hurt 'em."

"I know that, but Mrs. Travis doesn't seem to want to give him a chance."

"Maybe I should go tell Chris ta join us instead?"

"I'd love for him to come out here, Vin, but he's already accepted Mary's invitation and I don't want to make him uncomfortable. Chris is a grown man…"

"Yeah, I know, jest seems like some people don't like ta give a fella a chance."

"No, they don't and it's their loss. Chris Larabee will always be welcome in my home. You all are," Nettie vowed and saw the relief on the Texan's face. The young man had seen too many things in his life, but seemed to have settled down now and found a family who banded together around him. The sound of laughter reminded her there were two others in her house and she smiled at the thought of her own extended family.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris rode into town and eyed the saloon before turning his horse toward the livery. The rain had washed away the dirt and blood from his face and he dismounted before leading Pony inside. His ribs ached and he was glad when Yosemite came out of nowhere and took charge of the horse.

"Make sure you give him a good brush down," Larabee ordered.

"Sure thing, Mr. Larabee," the liveryman agreed, frowning when he watched the gunslinger stumble before catching himself on the stall. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Yosemite, just cold and tired. I'll see you in the morning," Larabee said. He didn't know how he kept himself upright, but he managed to get to the boarding house without falling. He leaned heavily against the door, his upper body shivering uncontrollably and he missed the door handle several times before finally latching onto it. Pushing the door open he stumbled inside and moved along the back corridor toward the stairs that led to the upper floor. His room was at the end of the hall and it took every ounce of strength he had to make it up the stairs. Several times he was forced to stop and wait until the world around him solidified once more before attempting the trek to his room.

Chris had no idea how long it took him to make the short trip, but by the time he was inside his room his legs felt like rubber and it was all he could do to stay on his feet until he closed the door and reached his bed. Once there he sat on one of the chairs and began removing the wet clothing from his body. He threw the duster over the back of the second chair and slowly unbuttoned the shirt before peeling the wet material from his body. He gritted his teeth as pain tore along his right side and he looked down to see a mottled display of colors lying in vivid contrast to the pale skin surrounding it. He looked at the small dresser and pulled open the top drawer. Jackson had given him a small tin of ointment to rub into sore muscles and he'd thrown it in the drawer. His numb fingers refused to work at first, but he finally got it open, silently cursing when he found it empty.

"Damn," Larabee cursed and threw the tin back in the drawer. He eyed the bottle of whiskey on the table and slowly stood on shaky legs. He leaned heavily on the drawer and stretched across the short distance until he grabbed the bottle and pulled it toward him. Opening the bottle he tipped it to his mouth and drank several long swallows before placing it on the dresser and finished removing his clothing. With a bone weary sigh, Chris pulled back the blankets and climbed under them. His body continued to shake even as the whiskey and blankets combined to lull him to sleep.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Larabee---4

Evie Travis loved the early morning and the quiet that came with it. She woke before her husband and eased out of bed. By the time everyone else was awake she'd have breakfast ready and on the table. This morning she would take a short walk before getting to work. Her husband grumbled something unintelligible and turned away from her while she finished dressing and she hurried out of the room and down the stairs. Evie moved to the front door and pushed it open as she reached for her coat and hat. The morning air was crisp and her breath came in short plumes of white. She strolled along the quiet street toward the edge of town and enjoyed the silent world around her.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Vin tugged on his buckskin jacket and hurried out of the house. Dawn was just beginning to lighten the sky, but he knew the sun would not shine today as a chill wind blew across the open area in front of the house. The Texan looked at the depleted woodpile and reached for the axe. The least he could do for Nettie Wells was see that she had a good supply of wood and he knew JD would help him see to it when he woke up and they finished breakfast. Vin was never one to balk at hard work and grabbed several large chunks to begin with.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris awoke several times during the night, shivering uncontrollably as he tried to get warm. Each time he took a breath it felt like someone was shoving a red-hot poker into his right side. He reached for the bottle of whiskey and hoped the alcohol would give him some relief. The bottle had only been half full when he went to bed and he was surprised to see he'd drunk less than half of that. The sound of horses signaled that the town was already awake and he groaned when he slid his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up.

"Damn," he whispered and reached for his pants hanging over the chair, cursing silently when he found they were still soaking wet. He pulled open the dresser and reached for the clean set of clothing he kept there. It took a lot longer than normal to get dressed and several times Chris was forced to rest and catch his breath. He was now certain there was a broken rib beneath the colorful array of bruises on his right side, but he wouldn't let it ruin his plans for the day. No matter what the people of the town thought of him he was going to have dinner with the Travis family and spend time with the boy who'd wormed his way into his heart.

Chris felt the first pangs of hunger and could already smell the biscuits and bacon. Pulling on his boots put undue pressure on his aching ribs, but he finally managed to get them on and strapped on his gun belt before opening the door and walking down the stairs. Wanting to check on the town before breakfast, Chris opened the back door and stepped out into the cool morning air. He knew he should have put on his coat, but the duster was still soaked from the storm the night before. Striding purposefully across the street he nearly collided with Evie Travis.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Travis."

"Mr. Larabee, it seems I'm not the only one out and about this morning. You look like you hardly slept at all. Drinking will do that to a man."

"I'm sure it will, Ma'am, but I haven't been drinking today, least not yet," the blond added. The woman grated on his nerves and seemed to bring out the worst in him and he knew he shouldn't have let her goad him, but it was too late now.

"I wish Mary would come to her senses and…"

"And what, Mrs. Travis?" Larabee asked.

"She should never have invited someone like you to dinner."

"Someone like me?"

"Yes. A gunslinger is not exactly someone I want my grandson around. Billy is at an impressionable age and Mary should know better! Your less than stellar reputation…"

'Less than stellar…less than stellar…less than stellar…' the words reverberated through his mind, but they were spoken at a different time by a different woman and yet they cut through him like a knife. He was reminded once more that no matter how hard he tried, his reputation was always going to come back to haunt him.

"Are you listening to me?" Evie Travis asked when the man seemed to ignore her question.

"I heard you," Larabee said, fighting the anger and disappointment.

"Will you do as I ask or do I stay in my room through the dinner?"

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear your question," Larabee told her.

"I asked you to stay away from my son's home tonight or else you'll force me to stay in my room. I refuse to sit down with a man like you and I refuse to condone your being around my grandson. I will not have Steven's son exposed to the likes of you! How many men have you killed? How many are out there just waiting for a chance to get revenge for the wrongs you've done? How many more will you kill just to prove you're a faster gun?"

Chris felt as if someone had shoved a knife through his heart and felt the world around him crumbling once more. He hadn't felt this alone since he'd lost his heart and soul and now he was once more being told he wasn't welcome in someone's home. The fact that it wasn't Mary saying these things didn't make it any easier.

"Well?"

"I'll stay away," the blond said and turned away from the woman. He didn't see or hear anything around him as he strode purposefully away from Evie Travis. He didn't know where he was going. Just that he needed to be alone. He needed to get away from the reminder that he was tolerated here, but he wasn't wanted or welcome to share their families or their homes. Chris held his right arm tight against his side as he reached the livery and stepped inside. There was no one around and for that he was grateful and grabbed his saddle blanket. Pony whinnied when the blanket was placed on his back and Chris patted the animal's neck.

"Sorry, Boy, just got to get away for a while," Larabee whispered and finished saddling the horse. He reached for his saddlebag and spotted one of Yosemite's coats thrown over the stall. He grabbed it and put it on before leading Pony out of the livery. He quickly mounted and rode out of town, his stomach churning and the damning words repeating over and over in his mind.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Nettie smiled as she looked out at the two young men working hand in hand. Casey shared the bed with her and gave up her room to their guests. She'd heard the Texan when he first started moving about the house and quickly got up to start breakfast. JD had walked out of Casey's room, said good morning and grabbed his jacket, gloves and hat before hurrying out of the house. Casey was the last to rise, but now she was kneading the dough for biscuits.

"They still at it, Aunt Nettie?"

"That they are. The rate they're going we'll have enough wood to last until the New Year," the older woman said with a smile.

"JD said Vin told him it's gonna be a long, cold winter."

"The way these old bones are aching it wouldn't surprise me a bit," Nettie said and added bacon to the pan.

"You're not old, Aunt Nettie."

"Thank you for that, Child, but the years are going by faster than I care to count. I'm just glad I can still get around and have my health," the older woman said.

"Me too, have I ever thanked you for taking me in?"

"A time or two," Nettie said with a warm smile as the two men entered the house. "You boys, best wipe your feet!"

"Sure will, Ma'am," the Texan said and hung his hat and jacket on the hook beside the door. He rubbed his hands furiously in an effort to warm up and noticed Dunne doing the same.

"Cold, JD?" Casey asked.

"It's freezing out there," Dunne said and moved to stand beside the young woman.

Casey looked at her hands and couldn't resist temptation as JD bent to look in the bowl. She lifted her hands and smeared dough on his cheeks. "Got ya!"

"Hey!" Dunne exclaimed and smiled mischievously as the young woman tried to move past him. "I'll get you for that."

"JD, don't you go doin' nothin' of the sort!" Casey warned and turned to her aunt for help. "Tell him not to do it, Aunt Nettie!"

"Sorry, Child, but I'm too old to go chasing the youngin's," the woman smiled as her niece squealed when Dunne placed his cold hands on Casey's bare arms.

"JD! I'll get you for that!"

"JD, ya'd best go easy on her or we won't have any biscuits fer breakfast!" the Texan said and poured a cup of coffee from the pot.

"You heard him, JD! I can't make biscuits if I'm frozen!" Casey cried and used the chair as a barrier between herself and the Bostonian.

"Should have thought of that before you attacked me," Dunne said, faking a move to the left even as Casey moved to the right.

"You two make a mess and you'll be cleaning it up!" Nettie warned the laughing duo. She knew her niece had feelings for the easterner and hoped some day they would be married. When that time came she hoped they would share her home and fill it with lots of children.

"Watch it, JD, she's gonna git ya!" Tanner said and laughed when Casey Wells used her momentum to knock the Bostonian flat on the floor. The younger man didn't move for several seconds and the Texan saw the smile on Casey's face quickly fade as she knelt beside the downed man.

"JD! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Got ya!" Dunne said and quickly turned the tables on her.

"All right you two, that's enough. Casey, get on in here and finish these biscuits. JD, get on out there and bring in some more wood," Nettie ordered, the smile on her face belying the stern quality in her voice as she accepted a cup of coffee from the Texan. This was going to be a wonderful Thanksgiving and there was plenty to be thankful for.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Clem and Willy McCollum watched for their chance, but as the town began to waken they knew it was time to hide out until they could get the judge alone. Too many people were moving about and even though he was confident no one would recognize them, Clem didn't want to take any chances. They had spotted Travis and the young boy early in the day, but there were two men with them and they had no chance of grabbing the boy and his grandfather. They rode out of town shortly after noon, but would return once people were in their homes and settled for the night. One way or the other they were going to get to the judge before the end of the day.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris knew he was probably making too much out of the woman's words, but they flashed through his mind and kept him from returning to the town he called home.

'…less than stellar reputation…less than stellar reputation… I will not have Steven's son exposed to the likes of you! How many men have you killed? How many are out there just waiting for a chance to get revenge for the wrongs you've done? How many more will you kill just to prove you're a faster gun? I refuse to sit down with the likes of you!'

Chris spent the day at his small homestead and took some of his anger and frustration out on the pile of wood near the small barn he'd built with the help of the others. Pony was happily ensconced inside, away from the light snow that had started to fall. Chris grimaced as he lifted the axe over his head and brought it down on the chunk of wood. The pain reminded him of the events of the night before and the gunshot wound to his temple and he leaned wearily against the fence. Whoever had shot him could still be out there and he briefly wondered if maybe Gloria Potter was right. His own words came back to haunt him when he lifted the axe and brought it down on the chunk of wood.

'Lady, I am the bad element!'

Chris wasn't sure why he suddenly felt the need to see if he really was not wanted in Four Corners, but before he knew what he was doing he had Pony saddled. He headed back toward the town as dusk slowly spread throughout the land and a light dusting of snow covered the ground.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Larabee---5

Evie Travis was pleased with herself and hummed contentedly as she finished setting the table. The fine china was complemented by a silver tea service and the smell of turkey and stuffing permeated the entire house. There were five places set, but she knew only four would be filled when the time came. Orrin had accompanied Billy and Mary to the Potter home to wish the others a Happy Thanksgiving. She basted the turkey once more and made sure the other dishes were ready for their return.

M7M7M7M7M7M7

Buck lifted the small boy into his arms and tickled him. He loved being around children and Billy Travis and the Potter children were favorites of his.

"Buck, you'd better stop before he breaks something!" Mary warned and laughed as the three children tackled the big man.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mary, Judge Travis," Gloria said and hugged the other woman.

"Thank you, Gloria. I wanted to stop by and thank you for your support since…you know?"

"Yes, I do, and thank you both for everything you've done for us."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Potter," the Judge said and shook hands with the ex-preacher and the gambler. "Gentlemen, I thought I'd stop by and tell you how grateful we all are for the good you've done for the town."

"The town has been good to us, Judge," Wilmington said as he finally escaped the children.

"It is hard to believe that this is the same town," Standish said.

"It has changed, and so have all of you," Travis said.

"Yes, we have, and for that we give thanks," Sanchez told them.

"Amen," Judge Travis agreed.

"Billy, we need to go," Mary said.

"Ah, Ma," the child moaned, but his eyes lit up when he realized who would be there. He grabbed his mother's hand and began pulling her out of the house. "Come on, Ma, Chris might be there!"

"I'm coming, Billy," Mary said. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Same to you, Mary," Sanchez called.

"That boy certainly dotes on Mr. Larabee," Standish explained as the two children began to plead with him for more card tricks.

"Yeah, he does," Wilmington agreed and smiled when he saw the woman who entered the house. "Inez, darlin'…"

M7M7M7M7M7M7

"Someone's comin', Clem!" Willy said, shuffling his feet in an effort to keep warm.

"Whoever it is will be sorry he didn't stay where he was," the older McCollum snarled. The long, cold day had left him irritated and short tempered and he wanted something to take his anger out on. As the horse and rider rounded the corner, McCollum smiled and lifted the tree branch before stepping out from behind the rock.

Chris reacted instinctively as he saw the blur of motion, but was too late to protect his body from the impact. The tree branch caught him across his chest and he flew backward over Pony. The animal pawed at the air and took off even as his owner tried to get to his feet. Chris reached for his gun as he got to his knees, but a second blow sent him back to the ground. Again he went for his weapon, but a boot connected with the side of his head and consciousness left him.

"Clem, ya killed him!"

"Good! Sonofabitch is a worthless piece of shit anyway! Come on! I think it's time we paid Travis a visit!" Clem raged, his chest heaving with the effort it took to breathe. With one last look at the downed gunslinger, Clem McCollum smiled and walked to his horse. He may not have done it in a gunfight, but he had killed Chris Larabee and it felt good to know he'd killed a living legend.

M7M7M7M7M7M7

"Vin, would you say grace?" Nettie asked.

"Lord, we thank ya fer the feast ya saw fit ta put before us and the family and friends we share it with. Amen"

"Amen," the others repeated.

M7M7M7M7M7M7

Nathan enjoyed his time at the Seminole village and was grateful when they treated him as if he was one of them. Rain was seated beside him during the meal and took his hand in hers when the chief stood up and began to speak of the past and their ancestors. He was amazed at the stories and listened to several tribal elders as they regaled them all with stories of bravery and heroism.

M7M7M7M7M7M7

Vin smacked his lips and patted his stomach gratefully. The turkey had been cooked to perfection and the stuffing, potatoes and gravy were a perfect compliment to the main course. He saw JD smile in appreciation and reached for another slice of white meat.

"Nettie, ain't had a feast like this since…"

"Since last Thanksgiving," Dunne finished.

"Well, thank you, Boys, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Casey, would you mind getting more gravy?"

"Sure, Aunt Nettie," the young woman said.

"Vin, could you pass the potatoes?" Dunne asked.

"I'll swap ya fer the stuffing, JD," Tanner said.

Nettie watched the younger people with a smile on her face. There were plenty of reasons to give thanks and right now three of them were here sharing the Thanksgiving meal with her. She watched them laugh and joke throughout the day and even joined in at times, but something gnawed at her and she wasn't sure what it was.

"Miss Nettie, are ya okay?"

"I'm fine, Vin, just thinking too much." Her mind wandered back to the conversation she had with Gloria Potter and Evie Travis and once more she felt angry at the woman's obvious prejudice. It never failed to amaze her how some people could condemn a man without giving him a chance. Chris Larabee and the rest of the men hired by Orrin Travis had helped save her small farm and she would always be indebted to them.

"Want ta talk about it?"

"I was just thinking about what Evie Travis' said about Mr. Larabee." She'd told them about the conversation in Potter's store and knew they were both angered by the woman's obvious prejudice.

"Good thing Chris didn't hear it," Dunne said.

"Jest hope she don't go spoutin' off while he's there," Tanner said and suddenly felt a shiver of dread run down his spine.

"Are you okay, Vin?" JD asked.

"Don't know…think so. Jest thinkin' maybe we shoulda asked Chris ta join us," the Texan explained.

"No use wishing for things we can't change," Nettie said, but inwardly she wished she'd insisted on inviting the blond peacekeeper.

M7M7M7M7M7M7

"Josiah, would you say grace?" Gloria asked when they'd taken their seats around the table.

"I would be honored," the older man said and folded his hand before bowing his head. "Lord, we thank you for the bountiful feast you set before us and for the family and friends we share it with. Amen."

"Amen," Wilmington smiled as he looked around the table, but something didn't quite feel right. He couldn't put his finger on what was bothering him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

M7M7M7M7M7M7

Orrin Travis opened the door and held it for Mary and Billy. Once inside they shook off the snow and hung up their coats and hats before moving into the kitchen. Billy looked around expectantly, a frown on his face when he didn't find the man he sought.

"Where's Chris?" Billy asked his grandmother.

"He hasn't shown up yet," Evie Travis answered.

"That's strange. He told me he would be here at six," Mary explained.

"He's a gunslinger, Mary, you should know they're unreliable and…"

"Evie," Orrin's voice stopped his wife and she turned to him. He knew his wife well enough to know that she was hiding something. Her dislike for Chris Larabee was easily read and something about her demeanor told him all he needed to know. "Did you see Chris today?"

"I…"

"Billy, would you mind bringing in some wood?" Mary asked her son and was relieved when the boy nodded and turned to grab his coat once more.

"I'll see if Chris is coming!"

"All right, but make sure you do up your coat. It's cold out there," his mother warned and waited until he left the house.

"Evie, did you see Chris?" Orrin repeated.

"I saw him early this morning!" the woman said and continued to place the hot food on the table.

"What did you say to him?" Mary asked and stood in front of her mother in law, anger smoldering in her eyes as she confronted the woman.

"I told him that if he showed up tonight then I would stay in my room! I don't understand how you two can condone having a man like that around my grandson!"

"Billy is my son, Mrs. Travis and right now I would rather have him around Chris than someone as prejudiced as you!"

"How dare you! Orrin, I will not stand here and be insulted!"

"Evie, right now I agree with Mary. This is a time to give thanks, not to belittle a man for past deeds. Chris has helped protect this town and he saved Billy's life more than once."

"That doesn't mean I should sit down and break bread with his kind!"

"His kind! Listen to yourself, Evie!"

"Mr. Travis, I'm going to see what's keeping Billy. Suddenly my appetite is not what it was!" Mary said.

"I doubt if mine is any better," the judge said, shaking his head at the woman who'd made a travesty of a celebration that should have been to give thanks for the good things they had enjoyed this last year.

"Orrin, I am not sorry for what I did. Billy is in danger whenever he's near that man and I won't be responsible if anything happens to him!"

"Have you ever considered the danger I cause Billy?"

"Of course not! You would never hurt Billy!"

"No, I wouldn't, but what of the people I've sent to prison or sentenced to hang? What do you think would happen if…"

"Billy! God, no! Let him go!"

The fear filled cry had them both running to the door and Orrin pulled it open and hurried outside. The sight that greeted him sent a shiver of fear down his spine. Two men stood in the street, the bigger of the two holding his grandson in his arms with his gun pressed against the child's head.

"Let him go!" Travis ordered, stepping past Mary and facing the two men.

"I don't think so!" Clem McCollum said with an evil laugh. "We got us some business now that that gunslinger is out of the way!"

"I told you Chris Larabee would put Billy's life in danger!" Evie cried, her hand going to her mouth as the man laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Larabee---6

Chris wasn't sure why he moved, but move he did, as if someone was guiding him. He felt for the gun at his hip and fought his way to his knees. The world around him was filled with fluffy white flakes, but he wouldn't let it catapult him back into the darkness. He couldn't be sure how long it took, but he finally stood on shaky legs and looked toward the town. It wasn't far, but right now it looked like an insurmountable distance. Taking a shallow breath and fighting the darkness that teased at the edge of his vision, Chris put one foot in front of the other in an effort to get to the people he cared about. It no longer mattered that they didn't give a damn about him, because he had been alone before and survived and he would do it again.

Chris didn't know who the men who attacked him were, but just before absolute darkness took over he'd heard the name Travis and knew he had to protect Billy and Mary. The biting cold cut through his battered body, but he didn't feel it. His eyes were filled with a coldness that matched the world around him and Chris Larabee became the gunslinger Evie Travis had damned him for being.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

"Buck, is something wrong?" Inez asked when the gentle rogue frowned.

"I don't know, Inez. I just got the feeling that…" Wilmington said, but stood up and headed for the door. He now knew what had been bothering him earlier and it was the fact that Chris had not shown up at the Travis' and hadn't been seen all day.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

"Evie, be quiet!" the judge ordered and knew his words were harsh, but he couldn't chance her saying or doing anything that might get Billy killed.

"Let him go!" Mary repeated, desperate to hold her son. She saw movement out of the corner of her eyes, a dark shadow against the white snow, but she knew who it was and had never been so glad to see anyone in her life.

"Orrin, do something!"

"Mary, get her inside!" the Judge ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere! I told you that gunslinger would be dangerous to Billy!"

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Chris lost track of how many times he fell, but it was a testament to his strength that he made it to his feet again and again. He stumbled along the middle of the street, past the buildings where people remained blissfully unaware of what was happening in their town. He heard Mary's hysterical voice and Evie Travis' condemning one as he made it to the corner of the Travis home.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Clem McCollum smiled at the petulant voice of the older woman and tightened his grip on the child before speaking. "Ain't Larabee caused this, Judge, you remember a man named Jacob McCollum?"

"McCollum? No, can't say that I do," Travis said, keeping his voice calm in spite of the fear he felt. He'd seen the shadowy figure moving at the edge of his vision and prayed Larabee was as good as he remembered.

"You hanged him, Judge. Hanged an innocent man and I aim to make you pay," Clem vowed and began to ease back on the trigger.

"NO!" Mary screamed and tried to run to her son, but Travis grabbed her arms and held her back. "Let me go to him!"

"Tell you what, Ma'am," Clem said leering at the pretty blond. "You tell the Judge to come over here nice and peaceful like and I'll let your brat go!"

"I'll come over! Let him go!" Travis said and again saw movement just out of range of the two men he faced.

"Not that easy, Judge, you tell them two ladies to get back inside the house and then we'll let the boy go!"

"Mary, you and Evie get inside now!"

"I c…can't leave Billy," Mary said, but began backing away from her father in law. She stumbled into Evie Travis and the two stood watching the scene playing out in front of them.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Buck pulled open the door and looked up and down the street. The snow had finally stopped and he could see light at the opposite side of the street and knew it was the Travis residence. Without a word he moved into the street and began walking toward the woman's home. He heard Josiah and Ezra catch up to him and signalled for them to be quiet as raised voices reached their ears. Something was definitely wrong and from the sounds of it, whatever it was, had escalated to the point of fear.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

Chris moved with as much stealth and speed as he could muster, but his wounds were taking a toll even if he didn't acknowledge that he was hurting. He could hear the Judge talking with the two men and knew one of them had Billy. His first priority was to get the child to safety and then he didn't give a damn what happened. His vision blurred and he blinked his eyes in an effort to clear it even as he pulled his gun from its holster.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7 **

"Now let him go!" Travis ordered when the two women were far enough away to give him room to move. He saw more shadowy figures moving toward him, but the only one close enough to help was Chris Larabee.

"You come over here, Judge and I'll let the boy go!" Clem called and smiled as the boy in his arms tried to get away. "Not yet, Kid! Not until I say so!" McCollum snapped and raised his weapon to strike the boy.

"Billy!" Mary cried as she saw what the outlaw intended to do.

"Let him go!" Travis ordered as Larabee raised his weapon.

"Chris!" Billy's voice rose and his eyes shone with excited fear as he saw the black clad gunslinger.

"What the hell's going on?" Wilmington cursed, drawing his weapon and racing along the street.

"Yer dead!" Willy McCollum shouted and turned to fire at the newcomer.

"Billy, get down!" Chris ignored the man and fired his own weapon, the bullet hitting Clem McCollum in the gun hand even as the outlaw turned to fire at him. He turned his gun toward the second man and two shots echoed through the cold night.

Buck reacted instinctively and shot the man who'd been holding Billy Travis like a shield. His bullet struck the man high on the right side and he went down, releasing his hold on the boy at the same time Mary raced toward her son and the second man toppled like a felled tree. He watched Sanchez kick the gun away from the second man's hand before checking to see if he was still breathing.

Ezra knew Wilmington and Sanchez had the two outlaws under control and turned his attention to the gunslinger. Larabee's hat was pulled low, effectively covering most of his face, but from the stance, the gambler knew something was dreadfully wrong. He saw the blond gunslinger waver and reacted instinctively.

"Chris!" Standish shouted and grabbed the man before he fell, face forward, onto the cold ground. "Buck, I need help here!"

Wilmington rushed to the two men and was in time to keep them both from landing hard on the ground. Larabee's hat slid from his head as the two men wrestled to keep him on his feet. Buck cursed when he saw the bruises that marred the handsome features. "What the hell happened to you, Chris?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait until later for an answer to that particular question," Standish said, relieved that they'd been able to stay on their feet.

"We need to get him to the clinic," Wilmington advised. "Mary, is Billy all right?"

"Billy's fine…just shook up," Mary answered.

"I told you that gunslinger would get my grandson hurt!" Evie Travis snarled from beside her husband. She didn't expect the angry reaction she received, and stood watching the scene unfold.

"Evie, for once in your life, be quiet! Those men were not after Chris Larabee! They were after me or did you decide to ignore what they had to say! Chris Larabee just saved Billy's life and you should be down on your knees thanking God that he was here to stop them!"

"But, Orrin…"

"Evie, right now I don't want to hear it. Go into the house and turn down the bed in the guest room!" the Judge ordered.

Satisfied that the two men were no danger to anyone anymore, Josiah moved to help Wilmington and Standish with Larabee. "Ezra, go on ahead and get the fire going at Nathan's clinic!"

"Certainly," Standish said and raced toward the clinic after relinquishing his burden to the bigger man.

"Josiah, you can bring him into my home," Mary advised.

"Thank you, Mary, but I think we're going to need Nathan's clinic," Sanchez told her.

"Mary, you take Billy inside. I'll see how bad Chris is and get someone to take care of those two," Travis ordered and turned to his wife. "Evie, go with her and help her with Billy."

Buck and Josiah lifted the injured man between them and hurried toward the darkened clinic; both wishing Nathan Jackson was there. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Buck relinquished Larabee to the bigger man and hurried up the stairs ahead of him.

Josiah never wavered under the heavy burden and made it to the top of the stairs without incident. He heard the Judge ordering several of the townspeople to carry the two dead men to the undertakers. Others were given the task of making sure Sanchez and the others had everything they'd need to care for the injured peacekeeper.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Larabee—7

Vin knew he would not be getting any sleep and could not quite put his finger on why he felt the urge to head back to Four Corners. He tightened the cinch on the saddle and looked up as Nettie Wells joined him in the front yard.

"Are you sure it's wise to go riding on a night like this?" Nettie asked as the snow began to fall again.

"I need to get back to town, Miss Nettie. Don't know why, but it's somethin' I gotta do," the Texan said, looking up as JD hurried toward him.

"I'm going too, Vin."

"Are ya sure, JD? It might be nothin'."

"I trust your instincts, Vin, and if you say something's wrong then I'm going too!"

"You two best be careful. We'll be in as soon as it's light enough to ride."

"Ya could wait until one of us comes back ta tell ya what's happenin'," Tanner suggested.

"I don't think so, Vin. Something tells me we should be there," Nettie said and watched the two men finish saddling their horses and mount up. "Be careful."

"Thanks, Miss Nettie," Tanner said and turned away from the worried woman.

"Go with God," the elderly woman whispered and stood watching the two men until they disappeared into the darkness. The fear and worry that had been gnawing at her since dinner intensified and she said a silent prayer before stepping back into the warmth of her home.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Rain looked at the man she cared for and wondered why he felt the urge to get back to the town he called home. They'd finished eating and had gone for a walk, but the healer had stopped and looked toward the cloudy sky overhead before taking her in his arms and holding her tight. Now they stood beside his horse as he made ready to ride back to Four Corners.

"Rain, I'm sorry, I wish I could stay."

"Nathan, you must do what is in your heart. If you need to go back to town then go back you must. I hope you are wrong about there being trouble back there."

"I do too, Rain," Jackson said and pulled her into a tight embrace. He kissed her soundly before releasing her and mounting his horse.

"I will miss you," Rain said, her hand resting intimately on his leg.

"If there's nothing wrong I'll be back late tomorrow evening," Jackson assured her and headed his horse onto the trail home.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Josiah eased the unconscious blond onto the bed as Ezra got the fire going and Buck lit the oil lamps situated around the room. With the added light they could all see the damage to Larabee's face, but Sanchez was the only one who could see the blood staining the shirt beneath the coat he wore.

"Damn! Buck, give me a hand here!"

"What's wrong, Josiah?" Wilmington asked and moved to the opposite side of the bed,

"I think Chris was shot!"

"What?" the ladies man cursed when he saw the evidence on Larabee's clothes. "Did it go through?"

"I don't know yet," Sanchez explained. "Help me get his clothes off!"

Wilmington nodded and reached for the jacket as Sanchez lifted the injured man forward. The room was cold, but they needed to see the extent of the damage done to Larabee's body. Buck eased the jacket off the man's shoulders and dropped it on the floor even as he heard the damning words from the ex-preacher.

"Bullet's still in there."

"Damn it! Who the hell were those two?" Wilmington asked and silently cursed the amount of blood on Larabee's shirt. He tugged the shirt apart and his eyes were drawn to the discoloration that covered much of the injured blond's right side.

"What's wrong, Buck?" Sanchez asked unable to see what had caught his friend's attention.

"Chris didn't get this from any bullet wound!" the angry rogue spat as he finally caught sight of the full extent of the damages.

"Jesus, looks like someone beat him pretty badly," Sanchez agreed. The two men continued to strip Larabee of his clothing and soon had him settled under the blankets. They'd covered the bullet wound with a thick bandage and Wilmington was keeping pressure on it while the others did what they could to get the room warmed up enough to examine the injured man more closely.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"Sh, Billy, it's okay," Mary tried to soothe the terrified boy, but his small body trembled in spite of her words.

"Is Chris gonna be okay?"

"Chris will be fine, Billy," the blond woman tried.

"He's a grown man, Billy, and he brought…"

"Mrs. Travis, right now is not the time for your prejudice. Chris Larabee saved Billy's life and I won't hear you speak against him anymore!"

"Well I never!"

"No, and you probably never will," Mary said, tears in her eyes at the unjust cruelty from the woman. She tucked her son into bed and promised she'd come right back before grabbing Evie Travis' arm and leading her from the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want Billy to hear what I have to say to you! Maybe if you looked at yourself in the mirror you might just see that no one is perfect. Chris may have done things in his past that he's not proud of, but at least he doesn't let prejudices get in his way. He saved more lives than he's taken and is welcome in my home…yes, my home, Mrs. Travis, not yours. You're welcome here, but if you ever tell someone I invited into my home that they are not welcome it will be you that is asked to leave. Do I make myself clear?"

"I…"

"You what?"

"I will abide by your wishes, Mary, but I know Steven is turning over in his…"

"Don't you say anything about Steven! He would back me all the way on this one. Steven was a good man and he believed in giving people a chance," Mary said and turned back toward Billy's room. "I guess that's something he got from his father."

Evie Travis stood in shock for several minutes after the door to her grandson's room closed. Was Mary right? Had she grown cold since her son's death? Could she have misjudged Chris Larabee? How many times had she cursed the man who had shot her son? Why was it so hard to forgive a man's past when he had certainly shown a change of heart? Had she always been harder on others where her family was concerned? Taking a deep breath she walked into her bedroom and reached for the Bible before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Was she so blinded by her own hatred that she could not see past the hardness and look into the true spirit of a man?

'_Dear God, am I wrong about Chris Larabee?'_ she thought and felt the tears form in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Larabee—8

Orrin Travis hurried up the stairs and quickly stepped inside the clinic. He'd stayed outside until he was sure there weren't going to be any more problems and that the two men were in this alone. Then he'd made sure they were taken to the undertakers before he'd finally felt it was safe to tell everyone to go home. The clinic was fairly warm and he could see Josiah and Ezra getting things ready to take care of the injured man. He moved to the bed where Buck was still putting pressure on the wound to Larabee's side.

"What happened to him?" Travis asked when he finally got a look at Larabee's face.

"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with them two dead men. He's bruised from head to toe and got a bullet in his right side. Any idea who they were, Judge?" Wilmington asked.

"One of them mentioned Jacob McCollum and I didn't make the connection at the time, but I remember sentencing him to hang for murder and cattle rustling around seven or eight years ago."

"They were after you?" Sanchez asked.

"I'm afraid so. Somehow I think Chris had a run in with them before they came here," Travis explained as a soft moan escaped from the man on the bed.

"Easy, Chris, you're gonna be just fine as long as you lie still!" Wilmington advised and watched the frown turn to a grimace of pain as Larabee struggled to full wakefulness.

"B…Buck?" Larabee stammered when his vision cleared and he looked into concerned blue eyes.

"Hey, Stud, how are you feeling?"

"L…Like shit. What hap…happened?" the blond groaned and tried to curl into a ball while Buck continued to press against the wound.

"That's something we'd all like to know," Wilmington said. "Who beat you, Chris?"

"Don't know. C…came out of no where," Larabee explained, frowning when his memory began to clear and he saw the Judge standing at the end of the bed. "Bil...Billy…oh God, Judge is he?"

"Billy's fine thanks to you, Chris."

"No thanks to me. Should have been able to stop them," Larabee said, cursing when the ladies' man removed the blood soaked cloth and pressed another one against the still seeping wound. "Jesus, Buck!"

"Sorry, Pard, need to get this stopped," the rogue said and looked up when Sanchez joined them. "Everything ready, Josiah?"

"Yes," Sanchez said and looked into the pain glazed green eyes. "Chris, we need to get the bullet out."

"N…Nathan?" Larabee asked.

"Nathan's not here. He's out at the Seminole village," Wilmington explained. "We need to get the bleeding stopped and that's not going to happen until we get the bullet out and stitch the wound."

"Damn," Larabee said, closing his eyes as pain washed over him once more. He knew the wound was bad, but did not relish the idea of one of these men digging around inside him for the mangled piece of lead that could easily have killed him.

"Josiah…"

"I'll do it, Buck, but I'll need you and Ezra to hold him down. Judge, we'll need you too," Sanchez explained.

"Anything," Travis vowed and moved to the opposite side of the bed. He owed this man not only for his life, but also more importantly, for the life of his grandson.

"Chris, I got some laudanum for you," Sanchez said and waited for Wilmington to lift him forward and held the bottle in front of the injured man's mouth.

Chris swallowed the noxious tasting liquid before he was eased back on the pillows. He heard the others talking, but kept his eyes closed as he felt the hands holding him down. It didn't take long for him to feel something sharp biting into his flesh and he twisted away from the agonizing fire that ignited in his side. He felt the others grip him tighter and tried to remain still in spite of the need to get away from the pain.

"J…Jesus…Josiah," he gasped and twisted as the instrument went deeper.

"How much longer, Josiah?" Travis asked, holding tight to Larabee's left leg as the ex-preacher fought to remove the bullet embedded in the gunslinger.

"I'm doing the best I can," Sanchez whispered as the scalpel touched against the foreign object. "I got it."

"S…shit," the blond groaned as the pain grew to an agonizing pitch that threatened to send him over the edge, but he felt Wilmington's hands holding him down and fought to open his eyes as Sanchez continued to work at getting the bullet out of his side.

"Easy, Chris, I got you!" the rogue said and tried to instill a sense of calm on the injured man.

"Mr. Sanchez, I fear we'll lose him if you don't hurry," Standish said when he saw the blood pooling underneath the ex-preacher's touch.

"I almost got it," Sanchez said; sweat beading on his brow as he continued to work on the wound. Several times he'd thought he had the bullet, but it slipped from his grasp and he knew if he didn't get it out this time he would have to leave it until Nathan got back.

Chris breathed through tightly clenched teeth as Sanchez made another attempt at the bullet and cried out when he felt it pulled free of his body. He couldn't acknowledge the ex-preacher's efforts as again and again he fought back the mounting nausea. Bitter bile rose in his throat and he turned his head to keep from choking on it. He felt Sanchez putting pressure on the wound and tried to pull away once more, but strong hands held him in place. Finally unable to fight the accumulation of pain, exhaustion, and laudanum, Chris closed his eyes and willingly accepted the darkness that reached out to claim him.

Josiah worked quickly to stem the flow of blood and felt the others watching him. He'd been silently praying for guidance in what he was doing and wished Nathan Jackson, a man born with a healer's touch, had been there. He debated about stitching the wound closed, but remembered Jackson's words about needing the stitches put in as quickly as possible to help stop the bleeding. He knew it wouldn't be anywhere near the neat row of stitches the former slave would have put in, but he would do his best and pray it was good enough. He looked up and met the concerned blue eyes of the ladies' man and with a slight nod that told the other man he understood, Sanchez began to work. The ravaged flesh was drawn together and left a puckered wound that would need to be bandaged. He quickly cleaned the swollen area with a mixture of water and carbolic before leaning back and looking at the three men.

"Buck, I'm going to lift him forward and I need you to wrap the bandage around his waist," the ex-preacher ordered.

"All right, Josiah," Wilmington agreed.

"Ezra, you take this and hold it there until Buck secures it in place." Sanchez handed him a folded piece of bandage that would be held against the wound. The big man lifted the slender blond forward, allowing access to his waist and watched as the rogue gently, but efficiently wrapped the bandages around Larabee's body. Once it was tied off, Josiah eased the unconscious form back onto the bed and covered him with the blankets. He sat back and rubbed at tired eyes, hoping and praying what he'd done would help save their leader's life and not hasten a trip to the graveyard instead.

"You did well, Josiah," Travis said.

"I just hope I didn't do more damage than good," Sanchez said of his digging around in the gunslinger's side for the bullet.

"He's alive, Josiah, that's all we could hope for right now, and we owe that to you," Wilmington said, the truth of his words easily readable on his face.

"Someone is going to have to ride to Rain's village and get Nathan. I know the bullet is out, but from the looks of those bruises there could be internal injuries we don't know about," Travis warned them.

"I'll leave as soon as I get Yosemite to saddle my horse," Standish offered.

"Thanks, Ezra," Wilmington said and nodded as the gambler hurried from the room.

"Gentlemen, I am going to see about getting the women to make…" Travis didn't get the words out of his mouth when the door opened allowing Gloria Potter and his daughter in law to enter. They each carried a tray of food and he took the tray from Mary as she moved to the bed.

"How is he, Josiah?"

"Hard to say, Mary," Sanchez said, as he stood and offered the woman his chair. "He took a bullet in the right side, but we got it out."

"What happened to his face?" the newspaperwoman asked, gently touching the bruises that marred the handsome features.

"That we don't know. It looks like someone beat him pretty badly before he was shot, but until he's awake we won't know what happened," the ex-preacher explained.

"He feels cold," Mary observed.

"I think he must have been out in the cold for some time before he was shot, but he's warmer than he was when we first brought him in here."

"I wish Nathan was here."

"We all do," Sanchez agreed. "Ezra is riding out to the village to get him."

"Josiah, why don't you eat? I'll sit with Chris," Mary offered.

"Mary, I'm going to the house to speak with Evie," Orrin Travis explained and nodded to the others before leaving the room. He walked down the stairs and hurried to the house that was both the Clarion newspaper and his daughter in law's residence. He stood in the cold for several long minutes nodding at Standish when he rode past before entering the house. He knew Billy was probably sleeping and quietly removed his coat and headed for the stairs.

"Orrin," the voice was soft and held a nasal quality that bespoke of shed tears and he moved into the kitchen.

"Evie, are you okay?"

"No, Orrin, I'm not. I think I owe all of you an apology for my behavior."

"Yes, you do, but especially Chris and Mary."

"I already apologized to Mary and hopefully some day she'll forgive me. How is Mr. Larabee?"

"He's hurt badly, Evie," Orrin said, accepting a cup of coffee and a turkey sandwich from her before sitting at the table. He was shot in the side, but he was hurt before that. I think those two men might have attacked him before they came into town. You do realize they were after me and not Chris Larabee don't you?"

"I know."

"Then why aren't you angry with me at putting our grandson in danger? He could very easily have been killed and if he was it would have been my fault because I sentenced someone they knew to hang. Does that mean I should give up what I do or stay away from Billy and Mary and everyone else I care about?"

"No! God, no! Orrin, I believe in what you do and everything you stand for."

"Then why were you so quick to judge Chris Larabee? You were never like that before!"

"I don't know, Orrin, it's just that since Steven died I've put the blame on the wrong people. I thought any man who used a gun to get what he wanted is no good! I didn't want to give him a chance because…well because…"

"Because you thought he was taking Steven's place with Billy and Mary?'

"Yes," Evie Travis admitted.

"No one will take Steven's place, Evie, but if Mary does have feelings for Chris and does decide to marry him then what right do we have to stand in the way of her happiness?"

"None, but what if he doesn't want us around?"

"Who, Chris?"

"Yes, if he marries Mary then it would be his right."

"Chris isn't like that, Evie. He was married at one time and had a little boy of his own. His father in law didn't want Sarah to have anything to do with Chris, but Chris didn't tell Sarah she couldn't see him. From what Buck has told me Chris told Sarah she could take Adam to see his grandparents anytime and he would even go with her, but he'd stay outside if Hank Connelly didn't want him in his home."

"What happened to his wife and son?"

"They were murdered in a fire…"

"Oh God," Evie Travis said, her hand going to her mouth at her husbands' words.

"There are conflicting stories to why they were killed, but it does involve a woman who said she loved Chris."

"Did they catch her?"

"No, she escaped after Chris was shot and no one has heard anything of her since."

"It sounds like Mr. Larabee's had a hard life."

"Yes, he has," Travis answered.

"And I only added to his troubles. I need to apologize for what I've done."

"Yes, you do, but it'll have to wait until he's awake enough to hear you," the judge said and sipped his coffee.

"Will he be all right?" Evie asked when her husband's hand covered her own.

"I don't know, Evie, it all depends on whether or not there's more damage than what we can see," Orrin said and saw the tears filling her eyes once more. He knew she'd been wrong in what she'd done, and hoped there would be a chance for her to ask forgiveness. Chris Larabee was the only one who could forgive her and right now he was fighting for his life in Nathan Jackson's clinic.


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Larabee—9

Gloria Potter watched as her friend cared for the injured man. Chris Larabee had been there to help convict the man who'd killed her husband and for that she was forever grateful to him. The town itself owed these men for what they'd done to get rid of the unsavory bad element that had turned it into a hell on earth. She'd thanked Orrin Travis many times for hiring the peacekeepers and now one of those same lawmen was fighting for his life. She looked around the small clinic, shaking her head at the men who watched and waited for the blond to wake up.

"Mary, why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"I'm okay, Gloria," Mary assured her.

"No, you're not, Mary. You're worn out and you have a small boy at home waiting for you. He's probably still scared after what happened last night."

"I…"

"M…Mary," Larabee's voice was raspy, but unmistakable as the eyelids fluttered and finally opened to reveal pain filled green eyes.

"Chris," the blond woman whispered.

"Go. I'm o…okay," the blond mumbled through the dryness of his throat. He coughed and grabbed at his side as pain lanced through him. He heard the others talking, but couldn't make sense of their words until something was placed against his lips and he drank what was in the cup. He recognized the taste of laudanum and welcomed the medication that would ease the fire running rampant along his nerve endings.

"That should help, Pard," Wilmington said, concerned by the pain etched on Larabee's face.

"B…Buck, t…tell Mary to g…go. B…Billy needs h…her," the gunslinger stammered.

"Chris," Mary said and looked into the sea green eyes. She saw the concern there and knew he was worried about her and Billy and she gently kissed his forehead before hurrying from the room.

Chris watched her go and then let down his defenses as the pain grew more intense and he turned slightly on his side. He knew the others were watching him, but the effort to hold it all inside had become too much. He shifted on the bed and bit his bottom lip in an attempt to keep it inside. His body trembled and he tried to pull the blankets tighter around him, but nothing could ward off the chill that resided in his body and soul.

"Chris, try to be still," Wilmington said, worry and fear evident in his voice.

"Jesus, Buck," the blond groaned and closed his eyes against the onset of nausea and unending pain. He had no idea how long it lasted, but the blissful darkness finally reached out for him again.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ezra rode as fast as he could toward the Seminole village and was surprised when a rider came into view at what he approximated was the halfway point. His first instinct was to take cover in case the rider was of the disreputable kind, but something about the figure coming toward him seemed familiar and he simply pulled his own mount to a stop as the man advanced on him.

"Ezra, what are you doing here?"

"I believe I could question your own presence in this vicinity," Standish said.

"Got a feeling I might be needed," Jackson explained simply. "Who's hurt?"

"Your intuition may well rival that of our resident tracker."

"Ezra, quit yer five dollar jawin' and tell me who's been hurt and how bad?"

"I do apologize. Mr. Larabee has apparently been beaten and shot. The wound was bleeding profusely and Mr. Sanchez deemed it necessary he remove the bullet. It took a long time, but he was successful," the gambler explained.

"Damn, let's go!" Jackson ordered. The two men quickly raced back toward town in the hopes of finding Chris Larabee still alive.

Vin was never so glad to see the signs of civilization once more. Normally a man who loved spending time in the wilds, the Texan couldn't help but feel as if he'd come home. Now all that mattered was seeing if his gut was right and that something had happened to the man he considered a brother. He pulled Peso to a stop at the livery and looked down the street in search of life. The town seemed quiet, too quiet and he turned to see JD leading both horses into the livery.

"JD, I'm gonna see if'n I can find Chris or Buck," Tanner said.

"All right, Vin, I'll see to the horses," Dunne assured him.

Vin moved away from the doors, turning his attention to the upper floor when he heard the door open. He knew Nathan Jackson was visiting Rain and the clinic should have been empty, but he knew in his heart there was a reason for the sounds from above. Moving to the stairs he took them two at a time and came face to face with a very weary and distraught Buck Wilmington.

"Vin, what are you doing here?"

"Got one of them feelin's Josiah calls special and had ta check. What's goin' on Buck?"

"Long story, but Chris was hurt last night."

"Hurt! How the hell was he hurt when he's s'posed ta be havin' dinner with Mary?"

"That's something we'd all like to know. Chris wasn't at the Travis'. We're not sure where he was exactly, but he showed up just as two men grabbed Billy and was using him to get to the Judge. He got shot in the side and Josiah had to dig the damn bullet out."

"Damn it!" Tanner said and moved toward the door, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"That's not all of it, Vin."

"What else?"

"Before Chris took on them two, someone laid a beating on him. Josiah thinks there might be something wrong on the inside, but until Nathan gets back there's not much we can do about it."

"I'll ride out after Nathan when I see Chris."

"No need. Ezra left before sunup to fetch him. Should be back late this afternoon," Wilmington explained and released his hold on the tracker's arm.

Vin nodded and hurried inside, closing the door to keep the cold air from cooling down the inside of Jackson's clinic. Josiah sat beside the bed where their leader lay so silent and still, but covered in a fine sheen of sweat that boded of a fever that wouldn't let go.

"Vin, thought you were staying at the Wells' place for a few days."

"I was, but I got one of them feelin's."

"Intuition is a strange thing, Vin. It can gnaw at a man's gut and get downright painful if he doesn't listen to it," Sanchez said, standing and moving to the stove. He added more wood before pouring a cup of coffee for both of them.

"Sure can. How's Chris?"

"Feverish, been trying to get him to drink some water, but he's been unconscious most of the time."

"Thanks," Tanner said, accepting the hot coffee before looking at the strained blue eyes. "Buck told me ya got the bullet out."

"Yeah, just hope I didn't do more harm than good. He was bleeding pretty badly and we needed to get it to stop," Sanchez explained tiredly.

"Ya did what ya had ta do, Josiah, ain't no one gonna fault ya fer that," Tanner said and sat down beside the bed. "Why don't ya get some rest? I'll watch him fer a spell."

"All right, Vin, just keep rubbing him down and make him drink when he wakes up," Sanchez ordered and stretched the kinks from his back before leaving the Texan alone with the gunslinger.

Vin looked at the heavy discoloration on Larabee's face and frowned when he recognized the bullet burn above his eye that was nearly covered by strands of his blond hair. Whoever had worked him over had also shot him, and Vin wondered if the two men Buck mentioned were the only ones who had anything to do with Larabee's injuries.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

JD couldn't believe what Buck Wilmington had just told him. How could things have gone so wrong on a day when everyone should have been giving thanks for what they received? Instead, two men had disrupted their lives and now Chris Larabee was fighting for his in Jackson's clinic.

"He's going to be all right though, isn't he, Buck?" Dunne asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Kid. We can only hope we have reason to give thanks when the time comes," Wilmington answered tiredly. The sun had come up and the town was finally coming to life. Many had come to ask about Chris Larabee, leaving with a promise that a prayer would be said for the peacekeepers' speedy recovery. Inez was a constant help with bringing food and drinks for anyone who was watching over the injured man.

"It just don't seem right when Chris was supposed to be having dinner with the Travis'. Mrs. Wells told me and Vin that the Judge's wife didn't want Chris around Billy."

"How did she know that, JD?"

"They had a conversation in Mrs. Potter's store. Mrs. Travis said she didn't want a gunslinger around her grandson. Do you think Chris heard something they said and that's why he stayed away?"

"Chris stayed away because my wife told him not to show up or she would remain in her room." Travis had heard the last part of the conversation while climbing the stairs and he felt these men had a right to know the full story.

"How could you and Mary let her do that?" Wilmington snapped.

"We didn't know until Evie admitted it to us just before those men took Billy," Travis explained. "She knows she was wrong."

"A lot of good that does Chris," Wilmington spat; angered by the needless pain his friend was suffering.

"There's nothing we can do to change what happened, Buck, but there is something Evie can do. She's going to apologize to Chris and all of you when he's strong enough to listen to her. Whether Chris forgives her or not, at least she knows she did wrong and is trying to make up for it."

"Don't let her come today, Judge, least not while I'm here. I don't want to say anything I might regret," the mustached man said.

"I've asked her to stay away until I find out if Chris wants to see her, but believe me, Buck, she really does regret her actions," Travis told him.

"We'll see, but I hope you're right," Wilmington said.

"How is Chris?"

"Bad. He's got one hell of a fever and his wound's festering. Josiah and Vin are in there with him now, but there's not much we can do until Nathan gets here," Wilmington explained.

"I've heard you boys say how strong Chris is and that's something you need to hang on to. I'm going to look in on him before I check the wanted files at the jail. JD, could you make sure all the pictures are on your desk?"

"Sure, Judge," Dunne said and hurried down the stairs.

"Any idea who they were, Judge?" Wilmington asked.

"If I'm not mistaken those two are…were William and Clement McCollum. They were a lot younger the last time I saw them, and they've changed. I sentenced their older brother to hanging around seven or eight years ago and I guess they thought it was time I paid for that," Travis explained.

"How did Chris get involved?" the gentle rogue asked.

"I guess that's something only Chris can answer," Travis said and opened the door to the clinic. Once inside his eyes were drawn to the injured man. Chris Larabee seemed to tremble uncontrollably beneath the blanket that covered him. Josiah and Vin worked diligently to keep the man cool, but he could see they were having very little success. The blond cried out for those only he could see and Travis felt his heart skip a beat when a mournful cry echoed through the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Larabee—10

JD watched as Orrin Travis went through the wanted posters on his desk. He knew the older man was looking for several that had come out a couple of years before and he had a stack of his own to go through. He knew he needed to file them properly, but it was something he hadn't gotten around to yet. One by one he looked at the pictures, checking the names underneath as he went. He stopped when one of the names he sought caught his attention.

"Here's one, Judge," Dunne said, handing the man an old wanted poster.

"Clement McCollum," Travis said and nodded his head. "Give him a beard and longer hair and you'd have one of the men we sent to the undertaker's last night."

"This must be the other one," Dunne said and handed the older man the second poster.

"That's him all right," the judge said, holding both papers side by side. "I can see the family resemblance."

"What should we do with the rewards?"

"I guess that's up to Chris. He's the one who shot them,' Travis said, folding both posters and placing them in the inside pocket of his coat.

"Think I'll take a walk around town…make sure everything's okay before I go check on Chris," Dunne explained.

"All right, Son, just be careful," Travis explained.

"Yes, Sir," Dunne assured him before moving out into the street. His breath was easily visible in the cold air, but he ignored the discomfort and began his patrol on foot.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Nathan felt his heart trip hammering in his chest as he rode into town and stopped in front of the livery. He quickly dismounted, handed the reins to Standish and hurried up the stairs. He could hear worried voices from inside and shoved the door open and entered the room.

"Nathan, thank God!" Wilmington said.

"Glad you're back, Brother. Chris can use your steady hands," Sanchez agreed and watched the healer move to the bed.

Nathan knew just by looking that Larabee's fever was dangerously high and immediately took charge. "Josiah, you and Buck go round up as much ice as you can. I'll need several things from Mrs. Potter's store when you get back!"

"On it," Wilmington said, glad he finally had something to do other than watching his friend's condition deteriorate.

"Vin," Jackson said and waited for the longhaired tracker to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Nathan," the Texan assured the healer.

"Good, because I'm gonna need your help."

"What do ya want me ta do?"

"Make sure there's plenty of water," Jackson ordered and pulled back the cover to reveal the livid bruises underneath. He looked up as the door opened and Ezra Standish entered the room. "Ezra, I ain't got much carbolic left until the shipment I ordered comes in. I need ya to go over to the saloon and ask Inez for a couple of bottles of whiskey."

"Certainly, Mr. Jackson," the gambler said and hurried out of the room once more.

Jackson carefully removed the bandage from Larabee's side, but looked up as a gasp of pain escaped tightly clenched lips. He watched for several seconds as the lids fluttered before opening to reveal pain glazed sea green eyes. The eyes seemed to focus and Larabee's lips parted, but only a harsh groan made it past slack lips.

"Easy, Chris, I'm just gonna take a look," Jackson said.

"H…hurts, Nathan," Larabee managed and tried to curl into a tight ball.

"I know it does, Chris, and I'm gonna do something about that too." Jackson turned to see the tracker placing a pot of water on the stove. "Vin, hand me that case on the top shelf."

Tanner knew the case from previous experience and quickly brought it to Jackson. He knew that nestled inside was a vial of morphine and the syringe used to measure and deliver the required dose of the narcotic. He moved to the opposite side of the bed and saw the ray of hope on Larabee's face. Vin understood the pain the gunslinger was in and that Jackson would not use the drug unless he felt it was truly needed.

Nathan sat in the chair and quickly wrapped a piece of material around his patient's arm and looked for a prominent vein. Once he found one he cleaned the area and placed the tip of the needle against the skin. "Stay still now, Chris."

Larabee stared into the healer's eyes before Nathan broke the link and Chris felt the sharp tip enter his arm. He knew from past experience with the narcotic that it wouldn't take long for it to ease the agony from his wounds.

"That should help, Chris," Jackson said and returned to work on the wound.

"How's it look, Nate?" Tanner asked worriedly. He'd been watching the former slave and hadn't missed the look on his face when he'd touched Larabee's side.

"Ezra said Josiah got the bullet out?"

"Yeah, Buck said he had ta or Chris'd bleed out," Tanner explained and watched Larabee fight to stay awake. "Go 'head and close yer eyes, Cowboy, we gotcher back."

"O...okay…tired." Larabee stammered, sighing as the medication began to work.

"Sleep, Chris, I'm just gonna clean this and make sure there's nothing else wrong," Jackson explained and stopped when Larabee's hand latched onto his own. He looked into the sea green eyes and saw a certainty there even as the gunman spoke.

"T…trust you, Doc," the blond said and gave in to his body's need for rest.

"Nathan, is he gonna be all right?"

"I don't know, Vin, but I'm gonna do my best to see that he's got a fighting chance." With those words, Nathan Jackson reached for his instruments. He looked up when the others returned and was glad they were there to lend a helping hand when he needed it.

"Anything we can do, Nate?" Wilmington asked.

"I gave him some morphine and that should keep him out. The wound itself is hot and I'm gonna need to open it again and get rid of whatever crud is in there."

"I should have left the bullet until you got here," Sanchez said softly.

"Josiah, from what I hear it was bleeding pretty badly. You did what you had to do and there ain't no point in second guessing yourself," Jackson explained. "Right now I'm gonna need you to help Vin hold Chris down, just in case."

"All right," Sanchez said and moved in to hold Larabee's legs. He watched as Jackson placed the scalpel to the wound and began to open it. The bloodied pus oozed out of the wound and left a sickly stench in the room.

"Nathan?" Tanner asked when he saw the poison.

"It's okay, Vin, I just need to make sure it's clear and then I'll clean it again and put in some stitches. I've seen this before and sometimes it takes a few days to get rid of the infection," Jackson explained. "What's got me worried is the bruising along his side."

"You think there's something wrong inside?" Wilmington asked.

"Definitely feels like a couple of busted ribs, but hopefully that's as far as it goes. We'll need to keep an eye on his breathing and make sure he doesn't develop pneumonia. Anyone know if he was outside very long after he was beaten?"

"No, it happened some time before them two came after the Judge," Wilmington supplied.

"Damn, ain't much more we can do 'cept watch and wait," Jackson said tiredly. Without another word he cleaned out the wound, then reached for his instruments and began closing the wound in Larabee's right side.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7**

During the long hours of that day and well into the night the six men worked to bring Larabee's fever under control. Mary Travis, Inez Recillos, and Gloria Potter were often seen in the clinic, making sure the men had everything they needed. So far very little seemed to help, but that didn't stop the group of friends. They worked diligently and prayed their friend would make it.

Josiah stood by the window overlooking the darkened street. The winds howled through the rafters sending a shiver of dread down his spine and he turned to look at the blond. This was a time for giving thanks, a time when family and friends got together to celebrate and be thankful for everything they'd received. Yet this man had been beaten down time and again. First there was the death of his family, then a trail of loneliness and the reputation as a fearful gunslinger, and then Jericho, then Ella Gains and he knew there were plenty of other things that he didn't know about. Too many times for one man to suffer through and walk away from, yet Chris Larabee was a better man than most because he'd given this town and six men a chance to help him heal.

'Lord, I know we're not saints and I know we've all done things we're sorry for, but Chris don't deserve to die like this. Give him the strength to heal and give us all the patience to help him,' Sanchez thought and watched Wilmington once more bathe the fevered face.

"Josiah, I hope you got some more prayers, 'cause it don't look like Chris is getting any better. If anything he's hotter," the gentle rogue said.

"I haven't stopped praying, Buck," Sanchez said and moved to help hold the injured man down as he screamed and tried to come off the bed.

"SARAH! NO! ELLA, YOU BITCH! B…BUCK, HELP ME!"

"I'm right here, Chris," Wilmington tried to soothe the man even as Tanner woke and moved to help.

"FIRE! HOT! B…BURNING, BUCK! SARAH!" Chris twisted on the bed, caught once more in the nightmare throes that plagued him since his family had been murdered. His head shook from side to side and he fought the hands that tried to keep him on the bed.

"Chris, Pard, you gotta listen to me. Look at me, Chris," Buck tried and heard Tanner tell Josiah they needed Nathan. He looked down at the wound in Larabee's side and understood the urgency in the Texan's voice. "Chris, it's okay, you're safe."

Chris shook uncontrollably as he continued to fight. He'd lived through the death of his family once, but this time he could save them if they just let him out of the damn bed. Couldn't they see the fire? Couldn't they feel the heat from the flames? Couldn't they see his wife and his precious little boy? His strength depleted he lay back against the pillows, breathing shallowly, as every part of his body felt on fire and he welcomed the idea of burning to death and joining his family. His eyes opened once more and he recognized the man seated beside the bed.

"Please, B…Buck, save them. Save Sarah and Adam."

"I wish I could, Chris, but they're gone…"

"NO! DAMN YOU! SAVE THEM!" Larabee raged and found the strength to pull free of the two men. He nearly made it out of bed, but his feet became entangled in the sheets and Wilmington caught him before his body hit the floor.

"Damn it, Chris!" the ladies' man cursed and with Tanner's help, finally got the blond back on the bed. The sea green eyes were open and filled with pain and Buck knew it wasn't just the physical wounds that were bothering him.

"Buck," the blond whispered the name and looked into concerned blue eyes.

"I'm right here, ol' son," Wilmington assured him.

"They're g…gone, aren't t…they?"

"Yeah, they are, Chris, but some day you'll be with them again," Wilmington said.

"I…I wish I could believe you, Buck, but only good people find a place in h…heaven."

"You're a good man, Chris," Tanner said.

"N…no, I'm not, Vin. Ask Evie Travis…"

"She knows she was wrong, Chris."

"Ask, Miss Nettie a…and Mrs. Potter. Not good enough…never g…good e…enough," Larabee whispered before losing consciousness.

"What's he mean by that?" Wilmington asked, looking toward the door when it opened and Jackson and Sanchez hurried into the room.

"What happened?" the healer asked sleepily.

"He was dreamin' 'bout his fam'ly," Tanner supplied and knew it was all the explanation the former stretcher-bearer needed. Wilmington had moved out of the way allowing Jackson access to his patient. Vin nodded toward the ladies' man and motioned for Buck to follow him outside. He took one last look at the injured man before exiting the clinic.

"Vin, do you have any idea what Chris was talking about?'

"I'm not sure, Buck, but I got a feelin' he might've heard part of a conversation between Mrs. Travis, Mrs. Potter and Miss Nettie."

"What is it he heard, Vin?"

"Evie Travis was complainin' about havin' Chris at their Thanksgivin' dinner."

"I knew she wasn't happy about it, but what did he mean about Gloria Potter and Nettie Wells?"

"Miss Nettie said if he only heard part of the talk he might think they didn't want him here either."

"Damn it, Vin, when is this town gonna admit that we're doing our job and making sure they have a safe place to raise their kids in?"

"Wait, Buck, most of the town knows that, but there's always gonna be people who stand against us and the Judge."

"People like Royal and James."

"Yeah, ain't ever gonna have them on our side, but we do have most of the town. Miss Nettie and Mrs. Potter are on our side, Buck, but somethin' tells me Chris don't believe that anymore."

"Then we need to get them to tell him. Hell, we'll get the whole damn town if that's what it takes," Wilmington vowed and turned back to the room.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Larabee—11

Nettie pulled the buggy to a stop in front of the livery and looked up to see Vin Tanner standing on the landing. She knew he'd seen her the instant the buggy came into view.

"Aunt Nettie, I'm gonna go see JD at the jail," Casey said having seen the young sheriff standing in the doorway.

"All right, Casey, but we need to get some supplies before we head back," the elderly woman said. Again she looked up to see Vin Tanner and something in his stance told her he'd been right to head back to town when he did. She wrapped the reins around the hitching post and walked up the stairs to the loft.

"Howdy, Miss Nettie."

"Hello, Vin, what's going on?"

"Chris has been hurt real bad. Ain't sure what happened, but it looks like two men were gunnin' fer the Judge and Chris stopped them."

"What's Nathan got to say?"

"He says we gotta get the fever down. He had to drain the wound again last night, but it don't seem ta be doin' much good."

"Nathan knows what he's doing, Vin. You boys have told me that more'n once," Nettie told him.

"I know and he's doin' everythin' he can," Tanner said.

"Believe in him, Vin and most of all believe in Chris Larabee. He's fought back in the past and he'll fight back again. God has plans for him…for all of you and I don't think he's done with you now."

"I know, I just wish he'd cut Chris a break," the Texan told her.

"He's alive, Vin, that's what counts right now," Nettie explained and walked toward the door of the clinic.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris struggled to escape the words running through his fevered mind. Again and again he heard the damning voices of those he tried to help. His head moved from side to side and he saw faces flashing before his eyes.

Mary Travis, '…less than stellar reputation…less than stellar reputation'

Evie Travis, 'I will not have Steven's son exposed to the likes of you! How many men have you killed? How many are out there just waiting for a chance to get revenge for the wrongs you've done? How many more will you kill just to prove you're a faster gun? I refuse to sit down with the likes of you!'

Nettie Wells, 'I wouldn't…I wouldn't…I wouldn't…'

"No, God please…no…not a bad element…not…no…please…"

"Easy, Chris, you're safe," Mary told the injured man as he writhed in a fever induced delirium. She ran her hands through his hair, offering comfort to a man who'd had very little since his family was taken from him.

"Mary…"

"That's right, Chris," the blond woman let the tears fall as sea green eyes opened and gazed up at her.

"B…Billy," Larabee rasped and looked around the clinic. "Is Billy…where is he?"

"Easy, Chris, Billy's okay. You saved him, remember?"

"S…saved!" Larabee's head shook from side to side as he fought the images flashing through his mind. "No…no, didn't save…bad element. No good gunslinger!"

"Vin, I need help!" Mary called and was relieved when the door opened and the Texan hurried toward her. She saw Nettie Wells behind the Texan and knew the woman was worried about the injured blond.

"Hey, Cowboy, time ta settle down now," Tanner tried and was relieved when Larabee turned toward him.

"Vin, get her…get her out of h…here!"

"Who, Chris?" Tanner asked.

"Mary…g…get her out…out of h…here!"

"She's tryin' ta help ya, we're all tryin' ta help ya," Tanner explained as the gunslinger seemed to focus on something behind him.

"No…not wanted…don't w…want t…to stay w…where not w…wanted. Never," Larabee wheezed as he tried to draw in enough air. "N…never b…be wel…come. N…need to go."

"You're not going anywhere, Chris," Nettie said and moved in so the blond could see her.

"Not w…wanted. Y…you s…said not a...at your h…home. H…heard you and M…Mrs. T…Travis," Larabee mumbled and turned away from those who were there to help him.

"Chris Larabee, I don't know what you think you heard, but it wasn't what you think!" Nettie said, tears in her eyes when the blond refused to look at her. "Evie Travis is the only one who doesn't know you for the man you truly are. You're welcome in my home any time and if I'd known this was going to happen I would have insisted you come out to my place with Vin and JD!"

"Chris, Nettie is right," Mary tried. "I don't care what my mother in law said, you are and always will be welcome in my home."

"D…didn't want to m…make h…her stay away, Mary. S...she's Billy's grandma and I…I…"

"Chris, she regrets what she said to you and she'll tell you that herself when you're stronger," Mary explained.

Chris looked from one face to another and began to wonder if he was wrong about what he'd heard. Did these people really want him to stay? Was this where he could finally heal and come to terms with the loss of his heart and soul?

"We need you, Chris Larabee, and don't ever doubt that," Nettie Wells said and was relieved to see some of the pain leave the peacekeeper's face.

"Thanks, Mrs. W…Wells," Larabee stammered. He glanced at the other faces in the room and finally closed his eyes once more. Some of the anguish that had threatened to crush his heart left him and he drifted into a deep sleep while the others continued to watch over him.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Buck watched Larabee's face closely and knew the man was on the verge of waking up. The bruises were still prominent and Buck wondered if Larabee even remembered how he'd gotten them. What worried him even more was that whoever had shot him the first time could still be out there watching and waiting for a chance to finish what he started. Whoever it was he was definitely a coward and Buck knew just what to do with cowards. He found a grin when Larabee's eyes opened and he tried to sit further up in the bed.

"Best just to lay still, Pard," Wilmington advised.

"T…tell me about it," Larabee groaned, but was grateful when his long time friend fixed the pillows behind his head. "Thanks, Buck, you look like hell!"

"Well now ain't that grand. A man sits up most of the night watching over a friend and gets told he looks like hell…I should have left your sorry…"

"Never," the blond said.

"What do you mean?"

"You never leave, Buck…not for good anyway…I'm grateful…"

"Oh hell, getting shot is making you down right…well hell it ain't you, Chris…ain't us, but thanks," Wilmington said and turned when the door opened and Travis and Tanner stepped inside.

"Chris, it's good to see you awake," Travis began. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…oh hell," the blond smiled when Wilmington and Tanner both tried to hide a chuckle.

"I'm glad to hear it," the former judge explained. "Do you feel up to answering a couple of questions?"

"Think so…just not sure I'll have the answers you need. I don't know who those two were," Larabee said and shifted slightly on the bed.

"Clem and Willy McCollum," Travis answered.

"Never heard tell of them," the injured man assured them.

"I don't expect you would. They were after me not you," the former judge assured him. "Around six years ago I sentenced their brother Jacob to hang. They must have been waiting for a time to come after me and found out we were here."

"Chris, who shot you?" Wilmington asked.

"Thought it was one of them?" Larabee asked.

"It was, but Buck ain't talkin' 'bout the one in yer side. Yer head and them bruises…where'd ya get 'em?" Tanner told him.

"Truth is, Vin, I'm not really sure. I know I was…I heard…I rode out on patrol and I remember not thinking clearly and then pain," Larabee said and gently touched the bandage covering the wound to his head. "I'm not sure if I fell off Pony then, but I do remember being dragged…"

"That explains some of the bruises, but what about the one across your chest?" Travis asked.

"My chest?" Larabee asked and stared down, seeing for the first time the shape of the dark bruise that ran along most of the right side of his upper chest. He frowned, closed his eyes, and tried to recall being hit there and an image flashed in his mind. He saw a face and a piece of wood and felt the pressure in his chest increase. "One of the McCollums…least I think it was one of them…hit me with something. Fell off Pony and I…I…that's all I can remember."

"That's good enough Chris," Travis said. "I think the McCollums are behind your first shooting as well."

"The Judge is probably right, Pard. There havn't been any newcomers in town," Wilmington said.

"Where are the McCollums?" the blond asked.

"Buried them a few days ago," the judge answered. "They won't be hurting anyone else."

"Still gonna watch yer back," Tanner vowed.

"Always do," Larabee said, sighing heavily before drifting toward sleep. He could hear the trio talking softly and knew they were indeed watching his back and that he could sleep without fear of an attack.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Evie Travis swallowed her pride as she climbed the stairs leading to the clinic. It had been a week since Chris Larabee was beaten and shot while trying to save her grandson's life and she knew in her heart that she was wrong. There was no doubt in her mind that Larabee's past could come back to haunt them once more, but she also knew that to damn him she would also need to damn her husband. Orrin was a good man, but the life he'd chosen had nearly cost Billy his life. Over the last week she'd also come to realize that any man or woman who strove to fight the evil in this world was putting themselves and their families in danger. Steven was killed for his beliefs and now Mary had taken over the newspaper. She could no more stop her daughter in law than she could her husband since both were trying to make this world a safer place for people to live in and raise their families.

Orrin had offered to come with her, but she'd refused, telling him she'd told Larabee he wasn't welcome on her own and that she needed to make him understand that she was wrong. She needed to know he really forgave her and that he wasn't just saying it because there were others in the room. She made it to the landing and turned to look out over the town of Four Corners. It had changed since her last visit and had become a town where the bad element truly wasn't welcome. Now she knew the people of Four Corners owed most, if not all of that to the seven peacekeepers who were now well known as The Magnificent Seven.

Evie Travis walked to the door and placed her hand on it before knocking. She wasn't surprised when Vin Tanner opened it and stood between her and the injured peacekeeper. It seemed like these men were intent on protecting their fellow lawman from any and all dangers and right now they looked upon her as an enemy.

"What can I do fer ya, Mrs. Travis?"

"Could you ask Mr. Larabee if I can come in?"

"He's sleepin' right now…"

"Vin, tell her to come in," Larabee ordered softly. He knew everyone was trying to make sure nothing else happened to him, but he needed to see Evie Travis as much as she needed to see him.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, tell the others to leave us alone," Larabee said.

"All right, Cowboy." Tanner reluctantly moved aside to let the woman enter. He closed the door behind him, but stayed where he was in case something happened.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris watched the woman walk slowly across the short distance that separated them. This was the first time he'd seen Evie Travis since the day she'd told him he wasn't welcome in her deceased son's home. He could see the uncertainty on her face and swallowed his own inner nervousness.

"I don't bite," Larabee said softly.

"No, I suppose you don't, but I'm afraid I may have bitten off more than I can chew," the older woman said and motioned to the chair. "May I?"

"If you can stand being that close to the likes of me," the blond said.

"You're not going to make this easy on me are you?"

"Sorry," Larabee told her and tried to sit further up in the bed. He was shocked when the woman reached out and fixed the pillows behind his head and then straightened the blankets covering him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Evie said and folded her hands nervously. "Mr. Larabee, I know it probably doesn't mean much coming from me, but I wish to apologize for the way I treated you. No, don't say anything just let me finish and then if you want to tell me to get out I will do so. Okay?"

Chris nodded and waited for her to begin.

"I'm sure you know the circumstances behind Steven's death," Evie said.

"Yeah, Mary told me."

"Then you know how hard it was on Billy and how he wouldn't talk about what happened and what he saw. When he came to live with Orrin and I…well, I was terrified that we'd lost both our son and our grandson. I blamed Mary for getting Steven to move west with her and for a long time I would not speak with her, especially after Billy returned to Four Corners. By the time he came back to us it seemed that he'd forgotten about his father and all he could talk about was you. He thought...thinks the sun rises and shines by you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Oh, I know that and believe me I'm grateful for everything you've done for Billy. You saved his life, and all I could do was think about you taking my son's place in Billy's eyes."

"Billy loves his father, Mrs. Travis and I would never take his place."

"Thank you for that, Mr. Larabee. I know Billy talked to you about the devil and I believe the man who shot my son was the devil and now Billy has vanquished him from his heart and mind and he's come back to all of us. Billy's just a boy, Mr. Larabee, and so impressionable…"

"And I'm not the kind of man you want impressing him…"

"No, that may have been true at one time, but not now. Not since last week when I found out I cannot keep my grandson in a house of glass and expect him to know right from wrong. I've been wallowing in anger and resentment for too long. I truly am sorry for what I said to you and wish I could turn back the clock and rescind those words, but I can't. All I can do is ask your forgiveness and tell you that I would be proud to have you as a guest at my home if you ever decide to make a trip east."

"Thank you, Mrs. Travis," Larabee said and sighed heavily.

"You need to rest so I guess I'd better go," the woman told him and stood up to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Billy is a good boy, his father would be proud of him."

"Thank you, Mr. Larabee, those words mean a lot to me."

"In case I forgot to tell you…apology accepted," Larabee said tiredly and closed his eyes, but he didn't miss the look of relief on her face just before she turned away. He heard the door open a few minutes later, but kept his eyes closed.

"Ya okay, Cowboy?"

"I'm fine, Vin, just tired of laying around. Find Nathan and tell him I want out of this damn bed," the blond told him.

"He said you'd be gettin' antsy right 'bout now, said ta tell ya if'n yer still surly then he'll think 'bout lettin' ya out on the landin' a spell come mornin'," Tanner said with a grin.

"Morning! Why not now?"

"Because he said you need a little more time to rest and that he wasn't about to go ruinin' his night's sleep listenin' ta ya bitch about how much yer hurtin'," the Texan said as he reached for the cup of cold liquid and handed it to his friend. The liquid was laced with laudanum and would help Larabee sleep. The blond tried to cover just how much pain he was in, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

Chris knew there was more than juice in the cup, but didn't argue with it. For all his complaining about being in bed, he knew there was no way he could stand on his own right now. Drinking the last of the juice he handed the empty cup back to the Texan and saw the grin on the other man's face.

"Smart ass," Larabee said and drifted off to sleep as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his heart.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris sighed heavily and waved to Billy and Mary and knew they were headed toward the hotel where a party was being held for Orrin and Evie Travis who would be leaving on the morning stage. Josiah would bring the couple with him after he finished showing them the renovations to the church. He was looking forward to seeing what the older man had done himself after the party today. Billy would be staying this time, living with his mother in the town she called home. He was actually looking forward to spending more time with the boy and was already planning a fishing trip as soon as Nathan gave him the all clear.

It had been nearly three weeks since the shooting, yet he still felt weak, Nathan had explained that he would feel that way for some time yet because of the blood loss, fever, wounds, and being in the cold for some time. The wound to his side was finally healing and there'd been no fever since the day Evie Travis had visited him. He sat in front of the saloon, his legs stretched out in front of him, his hat pulled low over his eyes, and his duster wrapped tightly around him to ward off the chill. Vin would be there shortly to help him to the hotel and then he'd be glad to make his way to his room and get some rest.

Chris had watched all morning as people came and went to the hotel, waving at him whenever they noticed him. There would be plenty of food there if the deliveries were any indication and he was looking forward to eating his fill no matter how much Jackson chastised him.

"Ya ready ta go ol' timer?"

"You looking to get shot, Tanner?" Larabee asked of his friend, but clasped the man's offered hand in their familiar forearm grip.

"Jest thought ya might…"

"I do have my gun, Vin," the blond interrupted.

"Yeah, but yer still shaky and I figure I can out run ya," the Texan said.

"Everyone at the hotel?"

"Yep…'cept us…and I'm getting' a mite hungry."

"You're always hungry, Vin," Larabee said and began the slow walk to the hotel. They reached the main door and Larabee frowned when there was no sound from inside. He reached for the handle, but Vin beat him to it and he scowled.

"After ya, ol' timer," the sharpshooter said with a grin.

"Smart ass," the blond said and stepped into the lobby. The sight that met his eyes sent warmth through his body and he turned to see the smile on Tanner's face when the people of Four Corners stood and spoke as one voice.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Larabee!"

Several people clapped him gently on the back and motioned for him to take the seat of honor at the main table. Chris stared in awe at the feast set before him by Evie Travis. Turkey, stuffing, potatoes, and gravy were heaped on the plate and he felt his throat constrict when the woman stared into his eyes. Whatever Evie Travis had once thought of him, was gone and in its place he saw understanding in them.

"Happy Thanksgiving," the woman said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Travis," Chris said and watched her walk back to her table and sit with her husband, grandson, and daughter in law.

"She insisted on serving you, Son," Sanchez said.

"Mrs. Travis is very gracious when it comes to eating crow," Standish stated.

"She's certainly changed how she sees things," Jackson agreed. "She's the one who told the town she didn't want a party in their honor and convinced them it was more important to give thanks for you…for all of us staying here and keeping the peace."

"Are you surprised, Chris," a small boy was suddenly standing next to the blond, but was stopped from jumping into his lap by his mother.

"Billy, remember Chris is hurt," the newspaperwoman lightly scolded.

"Ah, Mom…"

"Mind your mother, Billy," Orrin Travis warned.

"Yes, Grandpa," the boy reluctantly agreed.

"Billy, as soon as Nathan says it's okay you and I are going fishing," Larabee told the boy and saw the smile form on his face just before he ran off to tell the Potter children about his upcoming fishing trip.

"That won't be for a couple of weeks, Chris," Jackson said.

"I know, Nathan," Larabee said and looked at the gathering of people with a sudden pride. Nettie and Casey Wells, and Inez Recillos shared a table with Gloria Potter and her children. Virgil Watson and Yosemite sat with Conklin and Heidegger. It seemed like the whole town was there and Chris folded his hands, and sat back with a grin when Josiah's strong voice began to say grace.

"Lord we give thanks for the bountiful feast you saw fit to set before us today and for the blessing of family and friends to share it with."

A chorus of amen was heard before conversations were struck and people began to eat.

There was a time when Chris would never have considered settling down, but there was something about Four Corners and the people who lived there that beckoned to him. Now he knew what it was, they'd accepted him for who he was, not what his reputation made him out to be. The same could be said of the rest of the seven and for that he would give thanks a thousand times over. A man's friends should never be taken for granted and a smile crossed his face when the other six joined him in a toast to their home.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
